One Footstep Nearer to Home
by thequickbrownfox
Summary: A simple journey home turns into a nightmare when one wrong step starts a chain of events that could result in the loss of a brother, an ending of a friendship and a breaking of a family. Will grief and despair win out or will family and friendship overcome even the darkness of death?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The late afternoon sun shone down onto a clear deep pool that had formed at the base of a small horseshoe shaped cliff. A cascade of water flowed from the land above, billowing gently over the smooth surface of the rock face and gracefully entering the sunlit pool below. On the farther side, the water wound its way around several large rocks before passing beneath the shadow of the surrounding forest.

Near the edge of the forest, on the grassy banks of the pool lay a pile of clothes along with two pairs of identical boots. The owners of these items were currently relaxing within the pool, resting against a set of rocks located just to the right of the cascading waterfall. The descending water flowed gently over their shoulders soothing their tired muscles.

Elrohir sighed quietly, grateful for the hot summer weather that allowed the air to still be warm even as a sun began to descend among the trees. Through he was an elf who had endure many mid-winter swims over the centuries, nothing could beat the warmth and relaxation a sunny summers day could bring to a tired body. He and his brother were returning to Imladris having spent most the winter wandering with the Northern Rangers. It had been a hard winter for men, as a poor crop during the previous summer had caused food shortages in many of the villages. The illness that followed had led to the death of three young children and several elders. Elrohir and Elladan had done all they could to help. However they could not prevent the grief that had descended among the Rangers as they watched loved ones die.

It had been a guilty relief when the twins had received a summons from their father asking them to return home for the mid-summer festival. Elrohir knew that the Rangers had not thought poorly of them for leaving. For men death was a common occurrence, one could be expected during harsh winters, and even through the grief was painful each time, they would overcome it and move on, as was necessary due to their short lives. For elves, however, it was not natural to see death so often; only in great battles could elves dies so often with many others following them, unable to recover from the grief it caused. Illness was unknown within the elven world and to see men suffer and die, often from preventable diseases, was something that Elrohir could never get use too.

An unexpected splash of water upon his face drove his mind from these thoughts. Sitting up he glared at his brother who was grinning deviously. Elrohir returned the grin preparing for whatever was about to come. Suddenly Elladan leaped at him laughing, driving both of them into the deeper water. They wrestle about trying to overcome the other before they returned splashing to the surface laughing uncontrollably.

"You looked like you needed a dip, brother" Elladan said between laughs.

"I was just thinking" protested Elrohir, sending a final splash at his twin before he turned to swim towards the grassy bank where they had left their clothes.

"Well, from the way you looked, it seemed as if you needed a distraction" replied Elladan, as he too began to swim to the shore.

"Yes, you are right" Elrohir agreed reluctantly as he reached the bank "It wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment".

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Elladan in concern as he too grasped the bank. He knew of what was troubling his brother as it also troubled him as well. When he had seen Elrohir expression changed from one of peace and relaxation to one of guilt and despair, he had known that he needed to do something to distract his twin.

"No, it's fine" replied Elrohir as he pulled himself from the water and laid down upon the soft grass. "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?" asked Elladan with slight concern as he joined his twin on the ground beside the pool.

"Yes"

Knowing that Elrohir would talk to him about it eventually, Elladan allowed the moment to pass into silence. The last few months had been difficult and he was glad to be heading home. Only a couple of days longer and he would be able to have a hot bath and sleep in his own bed. He was very much looking forward to it.

Once the sinking sun had dried their naked bodies, they rose and dressed. As Elladan pulled on his boots, Elrohir searched the rocks near the pool for the sandalwood soap they had left there when they had first entered the pool to wash. Once he had located the soap, he tucked it into his bag, before returning to where Elladan was still sitting lacing up his final boot.

"Come on, El. At this pace, it will be dark by the time we reach the campsite" Elrohir said light-heartedly as he watched his twin.

"It's your fault that we set up camp so far from here. I told you that we should camp closer to the pool" grumbled Elladan as he bent to pick up his pack.

"And I told you that there is no protection here from any storms that may arise during the night" answered Elrohir. "Anyway the walk will do you good" he continued as he whacked his brother in the stomach, none too gently, before passing quickly into the trees.

Seeing the smirk upon his brother's face as he turned back towards him, Elladan grinned dangerously "Watch out, little brother" he called out before hurrying after his twin. He heard laughter ahead of him and soon they were racing though the forest, each trying to get to the campsite before the other.

After only a few minutes however, Elladan heard a cry from his brother just ahead. With his heart racing, Elladan sped up and soon came upon Elrohir who was sitting uncomfortably upon the ground clutching his ankle.

"What happened?" he exclaimed as he knelt beside the other elf, already beginning to check for any injuries.

"I think something bit me" Elrohir replied unsteady, breathing rapidly. As he removed his hand away from his right boot Elladan could see two large puncture marks in the thin fabric of the boot. Quickly standing up he scanned the surrounding undergrowth searching for some sign of what he could had bitten his brother. Seeing movement among the leaves he discovered a Yellow-backed Dragon snake slivering away.

He sighed in relief as he turned back to his brother. "It was only a Dragon snake, I think." He said as he helped his brother to stand. He felt Elrohir relax beside him as he too sighed in relief. Both of them knew that Dragon snakes were harmless to elves. Through it was rare to be bitten by one; it would only cause an elf to fall into a deep sleep, which lasted for about half a day. If the elf was alone, they might be in trouble as they would not be able to protect themselves from other threats. However with another elf present it would only cause a slight inconvenience, as only one would be able to take the watch for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked as they began to move slowly towards their campsite. He could already feel his brother beginning to lean lightly against him as they walked.

"I'm beginning to get tired and my ankle is hurting. But apart from that I feel alright" Elrohir said honestly, though he did not tell his brother just how much his ankle was hurting. It felt as if his skin was burning.

"I'll tend to it once we get back to the campsite. Just focus on keeping awake. I do not want to have to carry you the rest of the way. You're much too heavy" Elladan replied lightly, hoping to alleviate the worry he could sense in his brother. However, he too was growing concerned though he did not know why. He had seen Dragon snake bites before, as uncommon as they were, he had been around for many centuries and every now and again an elf would come back from a patrol having been bitten. Even Glorfindel had received a bite when Elladan and Elrohir had been very young. Once they had known it was nothing serious, they had been amused seeing the great warrior stumble up the stairs leaning upon their Adar shoulder. They had watched him fall into a deep sleep, even as they plotted their next practical joke they could do against him. A wave of guilt rush though Elladan heart as he remember finding out only later, when they were much older, that Glorfindel had suffered terrible nightmares during that sleep. Their Adar had sat up all night with him, trying to keep him calm.

However this reaction to a Dragon snake bite was unusual. No other elf they had known had suffered from such nightmares. Their Adar had concluded that it may have been due to the events in Glorfindel's previous life that had caused such a reaction. Elladan was certain that nothing like that would affect his brother, though something at the back of his mind was still causing him concern. He just didn't know what it was.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt his brother stumble beside him. He quickly grabbed him preventing him from falling and held on as Elrohir regained his balance.

"Can you make it, Ro?" he asked "It's not too much further".

"I'll be okay" Elrohir replied drowsily. "I can make it".

Elladan was tempted to carry his brother the rest of the way. He knew that he had joked about it earlier but he had not realised just how fast the snake bite would affect his brother. Most of the elves he had known that had been bitten had been able to walk for some time before succumbing to the deep sleep. He did not know why his brother was being affected so fast.

Luckily it wasn't long before they reached their campsite. Elladan was glad that they had organised everything before they had left to wash. It meant that he wouldn't have to seek firewood or water and leave Elrohir alone. He helped his brother to laid down on the blankets that were already set out. His brother's eyes were already closing, but Elladan was determined to keep him awake for just a while longer, until he had seen and tended to the injury.

"Come on, Ro. You need to keep awake. Just for a while longer" he said softly shaking his twin.

Elrohir looked up at him with weary eyes, a small smile upon his face. "I will try" he said sleepily as he tried to sit up so that he could keep himself awake. Elladan helped his brother to sit up, resting him against a nearby tree. Then he quickly got a fire going in order to boil water. Sitting down next to his twin he gently untied the laces of Elrohir's boot and slipped it off. Already he could see that the puncture wounds were red and angry, though it was unlikely that they would become infected as their elven healing ability usually prevented bacteria from taking hold. Carefully taking a clean cloth and dipping it in the now cooling hot water he delicately cleaned the wound. Elrohir flinched as he did so and abruptly grabbed his hand moving it away from the wound.

"Does it hurt?" Elladan asked in distress, having not realised the depth of the pain "It needs to be cleaned".

"It burns" Elrohir uttered, his teeth clenching in pain. "It's getting worse".

Elladan looked at his brother in concern. "It shouldn't be painful. Everyone else has said that it was sore, but not painful"

"I don't know why but it is" Elrohir replied faintly. His eyes were beginning to close as his weariness won out over the pain. "I'm tired, El. I don't think I can keep awake any …" He was asleep before he could even finish his sentence.

Trying to keep calm, Elladan finished tending the wound, thankful that Elrohir would now be unable to feel the pain it caused. Once he was done and wrapped it, he gently laid his brother back down and covered him with a blanket. Tomorrow once Elrohir had reawakened they would head straight back to Imladris. If they rode quickly and did not stop, it would only take them two days to arrive there. He needed his Adar to tell him that Elrohir would be alright. Just someone to tell him that his concerns were needless, that there was nothing to worry about. It was only a Dragon snake bite, nothing more. For some reason however, he could not accept that that was all it was.

Taking one more look at his brother to ensure that he was sleeping as peacefully as he could be, Elladan rose and check on their horses that were grazing nearby. They had left them there when they had first arrived at the campsite, having decided to walk to the pool. If they had only taken the horses with them, then Elrohir would not have been bitten. They would have now been sitting around the camp fire telling stories and sharing memories of their winter among the Rangers. Now however Elladan was all alone, keeping watch over his brother, as he recovered from the snake bite.

Collecting his bow and sword from their place near his pack, Elladan positioned himself close his twin, preparing for a long night filled with worry and uncertainly. He only hoped that tomorrow would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Darkness had fallen as the evening passed into night. The only light came from the small campfire, near to where Elladan sat with his brother's head upon his lap, and the little moonlight that filtered through the surrounding trees. In the first couple of hours since Elrohir had succumbed to sleep he had slept soundly, not even showing the slightest of movements apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest. However just before midnight he had begun to move about and moan quietly. Elladan had tried to comfort his brother by taking hold of his hand and talking calm words, but it had had little effect.

Now after several hours, Elladan could hear his twin's breathing becoming irregular. He reached down and felt his brother's pulse before touching his brow to check for a fever. His pulse was rapid and a slight fever was beginning. Carefully pulling Elrohir up so that he was now leaning against his chest, Elladan tried once again to calm his brother.

"It okay, Ro. You're going to be fine" he whispered as he gently held his twin. He was surprised to see Elrohir's eyes begin to flicker open as normally nothing would wake an elf who was affected by the venom of a Dragon snake.

"Elrohir?" he asked hesitantly not sure if his brother was actually awake or not. He was startled when Elrohir abruptly tried to sit up.

"Hold still brother" his said trying to keep his twin from moving "Everything's alright".

However his twin kept trying to rise and began to gasp. Elladan quickly realised the reason and he managed to help his brother sit up just in time for his twin to vomit onto the ground next to them. Elladan's fear increased exponentially as it was almost unknown for an elf to vomit unless they were suffering from severe poisoning. Elladan supported Elrohir until the heaving had finally stopped and then pulled his exhausted brother back to lie once again upon his chest.

"Elrohir?" he questioned again as he turned slightly so that he could see his brother's face.

Elrohir expression was one of weariness and pain. Elladan could see small tracks of sweat running down pass his eyes. He ripped a piece of blanket and wiped his brother's face and mouth. As he laid him down upon the ground so that he could get a water canteen he heard his brother's quiet weary voice. It was full of distress.

"Something's wrong" Elrohir whispered just before his eyes rolled back and his muscles suddenly tensed.

Elladan heart froze as he watched a seizure engulf his brother, arms and legs thrashed about violently and his muscles trembled. Blood-tinged saliva bubbled from Elrohir's mouth between great gasps, horrifying moans and agonising grunt as his lungs tried gather more oxygen.

Unable to believe what was happening, Elladan could only watch on in anguish as his twin convulsed. Tears streamed down his face as he felt his brother's distress and confusion through their twin bond. He knew that he had to keep calm, but his body seemed frozen and his mind was blank. He had seen seizures before having helped care for men in the healing halls of Imladris, he should know what to do, how to help. However his only thought what that this was Elrohir, his brother, and this should not be happening to him.

A noise from the campfire suddenly startled him from his panicked thoughts and only then did he realise how close Elrohir had come to the burning branches of the fire. As the convulsions grew his foot had struck one of the semi-burnt logs causing it collapse into the campfire and throw hot ashes into the surrounding air. Seeing the danger, Elladan's body finally unfroze and he quickly took hold of his brother's still thrashing body and dragged him away from the fire and any other objects that may cause him further injury. Knowing that trying to restrain a seizing person could cause further harm, Elladan instead placed a soft folded blanket under his brother's head and then sat down beside him. He placed one hand upon Elrohir's shoulder and the other upon his brow hoping to impart calming thoughts to his brother and give him strength.

"Hold on brother" he whispered trying to keep his voice calm and even. It was hard to do when all he wanted to do was panic. He wished that his Adar was here, or Glorfindel or anyone. He just didn't want to have to deal with this by himself. He didn't want to be alone.

"Don't leave me Elrohir" he pleaded, as his tears began to fall once more.

After what seemed an eternity to Elladan, but was really only a few minutes, the convulsions began to ease and his brother's breathing began to calm. He felt Elrohir pass into an exhausted sleep. His body finally still, through his overworked muscles would tremble now and again.

Trying to take deep calming breaths, Elladan gathered up his brother and held him close needing to feel his touch, to prove to himself that he was still alive, that he was not alone. He and Elrohir had always had a connection with one another, even when they were not physically in the same place. Even when they had a very rare fight he could always feel the guilt, anger and sadness that his brother was feeling, just as he too would feel it. Now, however, he could hardly feel their bond at all, it felt as if it was vanishing like a small stream that was slowly drying up and losing its way.

How had it come to this he thought, only a couple of hours ago they had been laughing together at the waterfall, now here he was holding his dying brother, unable to bear the thought of being cut off from him. He knew that he would not be able to survive alone, he could not.

"Please don't leave me" he repeated once more hardly realising that he had spoken out loud as quiet as he was. As if in response to his plead, he felt his connection with Elrohir strengthen slightly like water channels re-joining within a braided river. Hope began to grow within his heart. Elrohir had not left him yet. His brother was still live and needed his help. He knew that he mustn't fall into despair. He had to get Elrohir home to their Adar. Elrond would know what to do.

Looking up at the sky he determined that in only a couple of hours the sun would begin to rise. If he left soon, it may be possible for him to get Elrohir home by late tomorrow evening. Gently placing his brother down on a blanket, he quickly looked over him checking for any injuries. He knew that he should do a more thorough survey but at the moment he needed to move about. He needed to get rid himself of the tension that had built up inside of him so instead he covered Elrohir with another blanket and then rose to begin gathering their gear from around their small campsite and preparing to leave. He left the fire going as he wanted to boil some water before they left, as well as hoping that its light and heat would provide some comfort to his brother.

Once he was done he called over their horses from where they had been grazing not far from the campsite and spoke softly to them as he fastened on the packs and bags.

"I am sorry Heledir," he said to Elrohir's grey mare as she looked toward her rider with concern. "Elrohir is not well, but if you will accept the majority to the packs, Alagos and I will bear your rider home". He stroked his own horse's nose hoping to provide some comfort to the mounts. Alagos pressed his nose against his ear, blowing gently making Elladan smile slightly and helping to reduce some of his worry and concern.

"Thank you, my friends" he said grateful for the comfort that the horses provided him. He did not feel so alone where he knew they were here with him.

Moving back to Elrohir he knelt down and carefully removed the blanket determined to check on the snake bite before they set off, as well as properly certify that the seizure had not cause any further injuries. Deciding to ensure that there were no other injuries first he cautiously felt Elrohir's arms and legs feeling for any breaks or bruises. He then continued across the chest and abdomen area, and felt nothing of concern. Lastly he checked his twin's head, feeling for any contusions. He breathed out in relief when he found none. However just as he was about to turn to look at the snake bite something made him stop and look back at his brother's face.

Carefully reaching out, he gently peeled back one of Elrohir's closed eyelid. His brother did not react to his touch and showed no sign of waking. However as Elladan looked at his brother's dilated eye he discovered that they were tinged red. Looking closer he realised that a few small blood vessels within his eye had burst. Checking the other eye also reveal the same concern. Unable to do anything but worry about this new revelation he turned his attention to Elrohir's ankle.

He could not see any blood of the bandage which he took as a good sign. However as he peeled back the cloth he smelt a strange smell and as the last of the bandage fell away his heart sank. He had hoped to see some signs of healing. However the wound in front of him was the complete opposite. What had been two small puncture holes were now large open wounds. The skin around the holes was beginning to blacken and the rest of the area looked raw and irritated.

Trying not to despair at the sight, Elladan turned to the only pack that was not tied to the horses, Elrohir's healing pack. Quickly pulling out its contents he found the jar of paste that was known to help fight infections and carefully spread the sticky substance onto the wound. Then taking up another clean bandage he wrapped it around the injured ankle ensuring that it was not too tight or to loose so would not come undone during the ride. Lastly he crushed some fever reducing leaves into a pot of water that he had left on the fire to boil. Mixing the concoction with some cool water to ensure it wasn't too hot he gently lifted his brother's head and managed to get him to swallow a few mouthfuls. Then placing the bowl back down he repacked the healing pack and smothered the fire, making sure to scatter the hot ashes. Once he was certain that the fire was completely out and that there was no evidence of them having camped at this site, he picked up the last bag and fastened it to his horse.

Nudging Alagos so that he stood closer to where Elrohir lay, Elladan bent down and carefully picked him up making sure that the blanket was still tightly wrapped around his brother's body.

"Hold still" he said to Alagos as he placed his twin upon the horse, carefully holding on to the blanketed form until he too had jumped on and was able to ensure that his brother would not fall off. Once he had ensured that Elrohir was comfortable and secure, he took one last look at their campsite before nudging Alagos around and signalling Heledir to follow. Starting off at a slow canter, he was determined to bring his brother home to their Adar by tomorrow night. In his heart Elladan had faith that Elrond would know what was wrong with Elrohir and would know how to help him. Now it was his responsibility to ensure the Elrohir made it back in time so that he would be able to receive that the help that he needed. He just hoped that it would not be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The morning sun was rising through the trees, its glow reflecting off the silver beads entwined throughout Elladan's hair. The rushing wind had released his braids allowing his dark locks to flow back across his shoulders. Every now and again he could feel it tangle and pull as it was caught in the branches and leaves of the trees that stood on either side of the path the Alagos sped along. However it did not matter; nothing mattered to Elladan apart from getting Elrohir home to their father.

A sudden stumble by Alagos pulled Elladan thoughts from his brother as he realised that in his fear for his brother he had been pushing the horses too much. Beneath him he felt his stallion's muscles quivering in effort. His breaths were loud and hurried. Turning his focus to the mare beside him, he saw that Heledir was also suffering from the quick pace.

"I am sorry Alagos, Heledir, for pushing you for so long. We will rest soon, my friends" he said as he eased his tried horse from a gallop into a slow canter. Alagos puffed out a whoosh of air in response to his words, seeming to know that all haste was needed to get his riders home safe.

"Thank you for your strength" Elladan replied as he leaned forward to give Alagos a pat on his neck. He was thankful for the comfort that the creature provided him. He would be much more panicked if he did not have the horses to get Elrohir home. He did not want to think of what Elrohir chances would be if he had to be carried the entire way home.

Turning his attention back to his brother before him, he placed he hand on Elrohir brow hoping that his fever that had been rising throughout the night had decreased. However to his worry, he seemed to be even hotter than last time he had checked.

"Ro?" he whispered quietly lowering his head near to his brother's ear. "Don't leave me Ro" he begged, as he tried not to panic at the haggled sound of Elrohir's breathing. Throughout the night he had be trying to wake his brother but so far had no success. Elrohir had not moved or made a sound since his seizure. Elladan did not understand what was wrong. Why the Dragon snake had affected his brother so. The only thing he could do was to give Elrohir strength through their share twin bond. He hoped that it would be enough until he could get him home to Imladris and to his father.

Another hour passed, the sun rose higher and brought out birds, butterflies and bees to collect pollen from the newly opened flowers. To Elladan in seemed as if it would have been a peaceful day if he wasn't racing home to save his dying brother. He wondered what they would have been doing if the Dragon snake haven't bitten. Probably teasing each other or racing each other to see who had the fastest mount. It would have been a good day. Not at all like today. Today was the worst day of Elladan's life.

A tried whine from Alagos startled him once again from his thoughts. Guilt rose up within him as he realised that he had not rested the horses as he had promise more than an hour ago.

"I am sorry Alagos" he said as he eased the stallion into a slow walk. "My worry for my brother has clouded my judgement." Beside him Heledir also came to a walk. Her head was down and her breathing rapid. "Forgive me Heledir. I should not have pushed you so far".

At his voice, the mare raised her head and nudged Elrohir's arm, snorting at her elf, knowing that something was wrong. The gesture brought at smile to Elladan's lips.

"You would do anything for Elrohir, just as would I." Elladan spoke to Heledir. "You are a faithful friend. I am glad you and Alagos are here with me". Both horses flicked their head and snorted in response to his words before they fell into a placid silence.

While the horses recovered at a slow walk, Elladan thoughts turned back to his brother and what was happening to him. Why had the Yellow-back Dragon snake affected him so, he wondered? Apart from the nightmares that Glorfindel suffered, all the elves that Elladan knew who had been bitten had only fallen into a deep sleep.

When he was young, Elladan remembered watching one such elf sleep. He had been fascinated by the fact that their eyes had been closed. He had never seen an elf sleep with that way before. It had scared him at first, but once his Adar had explained to him that it was common symptom of elves who were exhausted or suffering from injuries, and that the elf would recover, he had just found it weird. Afterwards he had tried to keep his own eyes closed while sleeping but he found it to be uncomfortable and frightening. Now that his brother was in such a state he did not find in fascinating at all, and was appalled that he ever did. Elrohir's sleep, however, was nothing like those of the other elves, while they had their eyes closed like he did, none had suffered from fever or seizures.

The extreme pain that Elrohir had suffered also confused him. No other elf had complained of such pain. They had said that the area around the bite was sore but not painful. Once they had awoken from their sleep, they had all been tried and had aching muscles for a few days afterwards, but none had complained of such extreme pain. Also their bite wound had healed quickly, and had not become infected as Elrohir's had done. Why had Elrohir suffered such as reaction? There must be something that I am missing? Some important point, Elladan thought.

Casing this memory back to the few times he had seen a Dragon snake bite, Elladan tried to discover any time he had seen or heard about someone suffering a similar reaction to Elrohir. There was one time, just one, that Elladan remembered seeing the sicking, infected wound of a Dragon snake bite. The sufferer had been brought to Imladris by his family, having been bitten that morning. Elrond had done all that he could for the patient but it had been too late to save him. He had died early evening the same day. That was the only time that Elladan and Elrohir had seen the effect that the poison of a Dragon snake could do to a mortal man. They had watched as his bitten hand had begun to rot, his temperature rise until it seemed as if his blood would begin to boil, and terrible seizures that overcame him until he had fallen into a coma and then eventually death. The man had not fallen into a deep sleep like that of elves; instead he had suffered from extreme pain until his body had finally given up. Looking down at his brother, Elladan wondered why he was suffering symptoms were more like that of a man than an elf.

Before he was able to think of an answer to this riddle, he felt Alagos shift nervously beneath. The chestnut stallion suddenly stopped walking and tossed his head in distress. Beside him, Heledir also sired away.

"What is wrong, my friends? Elladan asked, his hands moving to calm the nervous mounts. Reaching out his senses he searched the surrounding forest seeking to find any predators or dangers that may explain the horses' distress. He knew that he was getting close to the valley in which Imladris lay so few threats should be present here. Wolves rarely wandered this close, and Orcs and Wargs had not come within a hundred miles of the valley for many centuries. He hoped that there was no threats about as it would be difficult to fight with Elrohir seated in front of him.

Finding no cause for the horse's nervousness, he spoke softly "All is well, Alagos. There is nothing out there". However the chestnut still pranced uneasily. His ears were back and Elladan could see the whites of his eyes.

Suddenly he felt Elrohir tense up before him. His hope rose as he thought that his brother may wake. However it turned into despair as another seizure engulfed his brother.

"Ro!" Elladan cried out in panic as he struggled to hold on to his violently shaking twin.

Alagos frightened by the sudden movement of his back reared up slightly nearly causing both elves to fall. Knowing that they would not be able to stay on the frighten horse if he reared any further, Elladan sharply squeezed the stallion just behind his forelegs, hoping that the horse would still follow his signal to lay down, even in his frightened state. Thankfully, to his relief, he felt Alagos response to his command and begin to lie down. The movement however caused him to unbalance and slide to the side. Unable to catch himself with risking dropping Elrohir, Elladan twisted around as he fell, keeping tight hold on his still shaking brother. His left shoulder impact the ground first and he used his body to cushion the fall for his injured twin.

After a moment to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him by the fall, Elladan slid out from under his brother, ignoring the pain that now raced up his shoulder. He was thankful that the fall hadn't been higher or that Alagos had not thrown them when he had reared. Rising to his knees he saw that Alagos had regained his feet and was now watching Elrohir in concern. Nearby Heledir was shaking in distress.

Worry flooded through him as his attention turned to his convulsing twin and he could not prevent the tears that began to race down his face. This seizure seemed to be just a violent as the first one. Elrohir's limbs were jerking uncontrollably and his breathing was no more than gasps. Blood-tinged salvia once again ran from his mouth.

"Ro?" Elladan sobbed as he clutched at his twin's arm, knowing that he could do nothing until the seizure had passed. It terrified him that this time he could feel none of the confusion and distress that flowed through his brother during the previous seizure. This time it felt as if his brother wasn't quite there, as if his mind had hidden away, had fled from all that was happening.

"You are strong, Elrohir. Do not flee. You are need here. I need you" Elladan begged as he continued to watch his twin's body shake and jerk.

After what felt like a lifetime to Elladan, the convulsing began to ease and finally stopped. Pulling Elrohir's now limp body into his arms, Elladan called to him hoping to get some type of response.

"Ro? Please Ro?"

He could feel the beat of his brother's heart against his chest. It was weakening with every beat.

"No do not leave me brother" he cried out unable to bear the thought to being without his twin. "I will not survive without you". Unlike last time, he did not feel their twin bond strengthen at his words. It was now no more than a dribble and he could only sense that his brother lived but nothing more. His heart raced as he realised that Elrohir was nearly at Mandos' Halls.

No, you cannot leave" he said as his despair turned to anger. Placing his forehead against that of his brother he determinedly sent his own inner light to his brother. He felt his bond with Elrohir strengthen and his twin's heart beat grow stronger. "Stay here, Ro. Stay here with me. I will get you home to Adar, I promise". He felt Elrohir's body begin to response to his healing attempt and soon his breathing had steadied. Once he was sure that Elrohir was out of immediate danger, he laid him gently on the leaf-covered ground so that he could check if the convulsions had done any further damage.

As soon as he looked at his brother's face, he could see that something was wrong. Red liquid ran from both of his brother's eyes. After wiping the tears from his own eyes, he carefully peeled back Elrohir's right eye knowing that he would not like what he saw. His heart sank as his fears were confirmed. The bloods vessels within the eye had burst further and now the entire white of the eye was red. Moving to the other eye, he found that it was the same. Elladan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his emotions under control. He did not know how the damage would affect his brother's eyesight. He prayed that any damage would not be permanent.

With shaking hands he carried on checking his brother for further injuries, but apart from the bite wound and eyes, he found nothing new. Sighing in relief, Elladan slowly stood up so that he could retrieve the healing pack from Alagos' back. If seemed to take a lot more effort than normal to stand and as he began to walk he felt weak and unsteady. It seemed as if passing Elrohir his own inner light and strength had weakened him. He did not have a natural healing talent that Elrohir processed. However he would not let that stop him from helping his brother.

Making his way carefully to where the horses were nervously standing, he quietly spoke reassurances to the frighten animals. "I am sorry to have frightened you Alagos and I thank you for responding to my command" he said as he stroked his horse's nose. The chestnut stallion nudged him in return, thankful for the comfort. Turning to Elrohir's grey mare, he saw that her eyes were focused on the still form of her rider and keeper. "I wished that I could say that Elrohir will be well, but I do not know what is wrong. We must get him home to Adar. He will know what to do" he said determinedly as he patted the mare softly on her side.

Once he was sure the horses were calm and he had removed the healing pack where in rested across Alagos' shoulders, Elladan returned to his sleeping brother. Taking a soft cloth from the bag, he carefully wiped away the blood dripping from Elrohir's eyes. It scared him to see his brother so lifeless, not even moving when he tipped water from his canteen into each eye to wash away the blood. He knew that he should bind Elrohir's eyes to protect them, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Elrohir loved the light and Elladan did not want to lock him away from it. He was tempted to look at the snake bit wound to see if it had begun to heal. However he was scared at what he may find so decided to leave it for now. Once he was finished he pressed the canteen to his twin's lips carefully coaxing him to swallow the small drops of water.

Elladan then returned the healing supplies to Alagos and lead the mount to where his brother laid. After re-organising the blanket that had fallen off during the seizure, he gently gathered Elrohir in his arms and slowly stood preparing to remount the horse. However he suddenly felt faint and he stumbled to his knees. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he waited for the feeling to pass. He had used up a lot of his energy in helping his brother and had not eaten for nearly a day and a half. His strength was diminished, having given most of it to his twin.

As he tried to find the strength to stand up once more, he felt something move beside him, looking up he saw that Alagos had come beside him and was now laying himself down on the forest floor.

"Thank you, my friend" Elladan whispered in relief as he realised that he could now get Elrohir onto the horse without having to stand. "I do not know what we would do with yours and Heledir's help".

Soon Elladan had Elrohir safely before him on Alagos. Giving the horse the command to stand, Elladan held his brother tightly ensuring that he would not fall at the movement. Once the chestnut had risen Elladan called to Heledir and set off it the direction of Imladris determined to get his brother home. He knew that Elrohir's time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Evening had descended upon the valley of Imladris as another day came to a close. The roar of its many waterfalls seem to dim as darkness fell and allow the valley's inhabitants a peaceful moment to relax and enjoy the starlit night. On many nights such as this, the many elves, men and other inhabitants of the houses of Imladris would come together to celebrate, discuss the events of the day and fill the valley with the sound of songs and laughter. However, tonight the valley was silent. There were no songs, no discussions, and no laughter. For two nights ago, a terrible dread had fallen upon the inhabitants of the valley, filling them with fear and worry. It was believed that something terrible had happened to the twin sons of Imladris' Lord.

A dark figure stood alone on a large balcony which view provided a stunning panorama of the many moonlit waterfalls that fell throughout the valley of Imladris. However the figures' eyes were not taking in the spectacular view, instead his eyes were closed as he used an ancient power to search for some sign, some indications of where his missing sons might be. In his mind he searched the valley that lay below him, he felt as if he was flying with the wind, curving though forests, rippling the water that flowed along the waterways, and gently caressing the grasses that grew in the meadows. Sensing no presence of his sons he widened his search beyond the valley, the power needed to do so draining his strength. He almost slammed his hands down on the balconies' railing in frustration when he could not pick up any evidence of his sons.

"You should be resting, Elrond" a voice said abruptly beside him, startling him from his search. Hurriedly opening his eyes, Elrond turned to see Glorfindel, the golden reborn warrior and one of his closest friends, standing at his side.

"I cannot rest. Not while my sons are in danger" he replied as he began to pace. The golden warrior fell in to step beside him.

"We sent out search patrols as soon as you sensed that something was wrong. They will find them and bring them home. If they are hurt, you will need to be at your full strength to help them" Glorfindel stated, hoping to convince his lord and friend to seek the rest that he had missed for the last few days.

"I should be out looking for them" Elrond said. "I cannot just stay here and do nothing. They need me and I am not there for them."

Glorfindel reached out and took the other elf's arm, halting his steps. As he turned, he saw the fear that was contained in his friend's eyes. "You are there for them, even at a distance. You have raised them to understand danger and what they must do. They also will look out for each other as they have always done."

"But I should…"

"No" Glorfindel continued stalling Elrond's attempt to speak. "We do not know which way the twins were coming from. The messenger we sent to them only took it as far as the first Edain village he came to and the rangers took over from there. Elladan and Elrohir could have been in any of the Northern villages when they received word asking to return here. If you had gone out with one of the search team, what would happen if they were to arrive from another direction and you were not here to help them? You must stay here in order to help"

Elrond knew that his friend's words were true but it did not keep the helplessness he felt at bay. Ever since he had awoken two nights ago, with a sickening dread for his sons, he had felt helpless. His concern had grown throughout the last day until he could hardly stay still. No matter how hard he tried to seek the presence of his sons he had not been able to do so. At first he was able to feel concern and worry radiating from at least one of his sons but that had dissipated over the last day until he could feel nothing from either.

As he turned to his friend to speak of his despair, he felt a sudden surge of panic rush through him. It was, however, not his own panic that he had felt. It had come from someone who had just entered the valley. Moving to the balcony's railing, Elrond looked out trying to see or hear something that would indicate where the feeling had come from. Behind him he could hear Glorfindel call his name in concern. However he was too focus on his task to answer and as he allowed the power of the Maiar to flow through him once more, all of his surroundings seem as if to fall away.

Journeying along with the breeze he saw a lone rider making his way quickly along the steep edged path that lead into the valley. Following close behind was a second horse, it back riderless. As the wind swirled around the pair of horses, Elrond noticed that the lead horse had not one but two riders. The one at the front was unconscious and was being held steady by the rider at the back. The second rider looked up as they rounded the corner and took in the first view of Imladris, his face weary with grief and despair. It was then that Elrond realised that his sons had returned to the valley.

Pulling his mind back to the balcony where he stood next to a worried Glorfindel, Elrond suddenly spun about and took off at the run through the passageways determined to get to the courtyard before the riders arrived. He hardly noticed the startled cry from Glorfindel at his sudden movement or his name being repeatedly called by the golden warrior as he followed him down the halls. As he reached the final staircase he heard the sound of hooves on the tiles of the courtyard below.

"Adar! Adar!" he heard his eldest son cry out in distress. Elrond heart sped up at the sound as he practically leaped down the stairs determined to get to his sons. Finally the courtyard came into view and Elrond took in the scene that greeted him.

Elladan's chestnut stallion stood before him, his chest puffing in and out in, evidence of the speed at which he had been ridden. Standing just behind, covered in sweat was Elrohir's grey mare. She too was showing signs of distress and exhaustion. It was, however, the appearance of his son's that drew Elrond's attention. Sitting unsteadily upon Alagos was Elladan his breathing as rapid as that of the horses. With his head lowered, Elrond was unable to see his face, but he could hear Elladan whispering words to his brother, who he held tightly before him. Of Elrohir, Elrond was only able to see his pale face as the rest of him was wrapped in a grey blanket. His eyes were closed and flecks of blood could be seen upon his lips and around each eye. As the courtyard began to fill with worried elves, Elrond rushed forward to his sons.

"Adar! You have to help him. Please, help him" Elladan pleaded as Elrond took Elrohir from his eldest son's hands. Looking up at his eldest son, Elrond could see tears flowing down his face. Whatever had happened had caused his son great distress. Turning his attention back to the other twin he tried to discover what had happened. However as only his pale face was showing from the blanket that cover him it was difficult to find an immediate cause.

"Elladan, what happened? He asked, as he watched Erestor help the elder twin down from Alagos' back.

"I don't know" Elladan replied, his voice filled with panic, "It was only a dragon snake" he managed to say before tears overwhelmed him, and his voice caught in his throat. Elrond could see the exhaustion and panic that radiated from his eldest son, and knew that he would be unable to get much more from him until after he had been calmed down and tended to.

Thinking of what Elladan had managed to speak, he questioned how a dragon snake could have caused Elrohir to become so ill. Knowing that he would need to examine his youngest son further to gain an answer to this question, Elrond turned and began to head towards the houses of healing. However he had not even taken two steps before he heard Elladan cry out in alarm.

"No, Elrohir!" Elladan cried out to his brother, panic and fear filling his voice.

Turning back to discover the reason for his son's sudden panic, Elrond was unprepared when Elrohir's body suddenly began to convulse. Reacting quickly he dropped to his knees, not wanting to risk dropping his ailing son. He held Elrohir gently, unable to believe what was happening to him. Beside him he felt Elladan sink down next to him, his body shaking as uncontrollable tears streaked down his face.

"Please Ro, do not leave me" he heard his son whisper in despair as he clutched at his brother's trembling arm.

Suddenly the seizure stopped as abruptly as it had begun and Elrond felt Elrohir go limp in his arms. As he did so, he felt a terrible pain flood though him that made him grasp out loud. It was as if a piece of him had been ripped apart.

"No" He heard Elladan whisper before the eldest twin slumped unconscious next to him.

Turning to look down at his youngest son, Elrond saw what his heart already knew. His body lay still in his arms, his chest did not rise nor did his heart pump. Elrohir, his youngest son, had gone. He had passed into Mandos' care.

The world around him seemed to stop. The noise of the elves and horses that filled the courtyard ceased. Nothing else mattered to Elrond now that his son was dead. As he cradled his deceased son, he saw visions flash before his eyes, a young Edain child wondering lost and alone, a great battle that would end in failure and a journey never started. All would be lost. His world would end with the death of his child. His family was being ripped from him, he had lost his love Celebrian, mere centuries ago, now Elrohir was gone and Elladan would soon follow, for he knew that his eldest son would not survive the loss of his twin. His thoughts turned to his daughter Arwen, who was currently in Lothlórien with her grandparents, having sought the forest refuge after her mother's departure to the west. He hoped that his daughter would survive the further grief and pain that the death of her brothers would cause her. He did not believe he himself would be strong enough to overcome the grief that he currently felt. He had lost too many of those he cared about, his parents, his own twin brother, his foster father, his wife and now his child. He did not know how he could bear the loss of another. Tears ran down his face as his world was lost to him.

Suddenly the courtyard filled with a golden light and he felt Elrohir being pulled from his arms. He wanted to protest, to be able to hold his child as his world ended. However his body would not move from where he knelt on the cold stone tiles and he could not find his voice to speak. Instead he watched with vacant eyes as Glorfindel laid Elrohir gently on the tiles before him. The warrior shone with a golden light, making it seem as if the sun had risen in the evening sky.

"You cannot have him, Námo!" the golden warrior cried out loud as he placed his hands on Elrohir's chest. "He is needed here". Pressing down he pumped Elrohir's chest, before placing his lips upon Elrohir's and breathing out. He watched as Elrohir's chest rose in response. "'You cannot leave us, Elrohir" he begged as he continued to alternating between compressions and breathing.

Glorfindel's heart had been pounding ever since Elrond had startled him when he had suddenly fled from the balcony, where they had been keeping watch over the valley below. As he had chased after his friend through the halls of Imladris he knew in his heart that something was terribly wrong. It was only when he reached the courtyard that he realised what it was that Elrond had seen. The image of the twin sons of Elrond upon the chestnut horse would not soon leave his mind. Never before had he seen Elladan and Elrohir return to the valley in such distress.

When he had watched in horror as Elrohir's body trembled violently and then went limp in Elrond's arms, it seemed as if his heart would break. He could not image what Elrond and Elladan had felt in that moment, if his own pain was so great, but he knew when he saw the light in Elrond's eyes grow dim that he would lose them all. His task would fail.

"No, Námo." He said angrily "The task I was given cannot fail. They are too important, they are needed". So long ago it seemed to him since he had sworn to protect the descendants of his King Turgon. So much had happened since. It could not all end now. But it wasn't just the failure of his oath that caused him such anguish it was so much more than that.

He had been by Elrond's side for many centuries ever since he had returned to Middle Earth. He had watched as his friend had grown from a timid youth to a renowned warrior and healer. After the last alliance of elves and men, he had helped Elrond create Imladris, a safe haven for all the peoples of Middle Earth. He had been there when Elrond had met and courted Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. The irreplaceable elf maiden had helped his friend and lord to heal from the dark memories of war and hardship and together they had created a family. Glorfindel had become like an uncle to at first Elladan and Elrohir, and then to Arwen. Just as he had with their father, he had watched them grow, answered their questions, taught them to fight and helped them to become the elves that they were today. They were his family and he could not lose them.

"Please, do not let me lose them, not again. I cannot lose my family again" be pleaded as tears ran down his face. "All will be lost without them".

The last of his hope had nearly died when he suddenly felt a warm sensation flood through his body. The golden light of Aman that always surrounded him shone brighter than ever before and without his doing he felt his hands move so that one laid upon Elrohir's brow and the other over his heart. He felt energy pour through his hands and into Elrohir. He closed his eyes, trying to combine his own strength with that of which he felt. He knew that this power was not of his own doing, he did not have a healing gift; the energy was not of this world.

Elrond had not moved since Elrohir had been pulled from his arms. He had watched with lifeless eyes as Glorfindel had tried to save his son. The healer in him begged him to move, to help but the rest of him refused to obey. He could not believe that it was Elrohir who was lying lifeless before him. He heard Glorfindel plead and beg to Námo to allow Elrohir to live. He hoped that the Valar would listen.

Suddenly the light surrounding Glorfindel brighten dramatically. The courtyard shone with sunlight, even though it was late evening and the sun was hidden. It grew so bright that all the elves within the area had to turn their heads away. All sound had cessed and nothing moved. Then Elrond heard it, a slight sound among the stillness, a whispered breath. Looking up he saw that the light had vanished and he could see Glorfindel crouched next to Elrohir, his head bowed and eyes closed. The ancient warrior looked weary, as if he had fought a great battle. But it was not his friend that drew Elrond's attention; instead it was the body of his son. Elrohir remained deathly still apart from one slight movement, the rise and fall of his chest. The pain in his heart diminished as he realised that Elrohir was breathing. Tears of grief became tears of joy as he realised that his son was alive. That he had come back to them.

The world suddenly started again. The group of previously still elves within the courtyard started to move. Some started to care for the two exhausted horses that had been forgotten during the shock of Elrohir's seizure and death. While others turned to help one of the search teams who had returned unnoticed only minutes after Elladan and Elrohir had arrived home. Elrond, however, could not move, could not stop looking at his son. He was scared that if he looked away, did anything else, he would lose him again.

Glorfindel, however, began to move. Slowly he extended his hand and placed two trembling fingers upon Elrohir's neck. Beneath his fingers he felt a weak but steady pulse. He sighed in relief, sending a prayer to all the Valar, thanking them for allowing Elrohir to return to them. Looking down at the young elf, his face pale and sweat soaked, he knew that he was not out of the woods yet. The Valar had given them another chance to save Elrohir, but it did not mean that he would survive without treatment. Gathering Elrohir in his arms, the golden warrior stood and turned towards Elrond who still knelt on the ground, his other son leaning unconscious at his side.

"Come, Elrond. Your skills are needed. Elrohir needs your help", the golden warrior called out.

Tearing his eyes away from his youngest son, Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his mind and body. He knew that Glorfindel was right, that Elrohir was not out of danger yet. Shaking his head slowly he prepared to stand. However as he did so he felt Elladan slip further down beside him. In his worry for his youngest son he had forgotten about his eldest. Elladan needed care and attention as much as Elrohir did. He knew that his skills would be needed to save Elrohir, but he did not want to leave Elladan either.

"I will look after him, my lord". Elrond looked up to see Erestor standing beside him, concern radiating from him. "I will see that he is well tended to. Go to Elrohir. He needs your help more".

He nodded in thanks to his friend, unable to speak. He was grateful that he had such friends and knew that Elladan would be well taken care of. He watched Erestor bend down and pick up his son, before taking one more deep breath and standing. He followed his two friends, each who carried one of his sons in the houses of Imladris, heading to the healing rooms, all the while trying to focus his thoughts. He knew that this was only the beginning, they had been given a second chance but he would need his healing skills if he was to save his son. He hoped that it would be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Once Elrond and the others had reached the healing rooms, Glorfindel gently placed Elrohir on one of the beds, while Erestor placed Elladan upon the next one along. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his thoughts, Elrond started to assess his youngest son hoping to find the reason for his illness.

"If it is true what Elladan said, that Elrohir was bitten by a dragon snake, then there should be a wound somewhere. We need to find it" Elrond said to Glorfindel as they began to remove the ailing elf's tunic.

As he tried to undo a knot, Elrond realised that his hands were shaking so much this simple task seemed impossible. He knew that he needed to calm down if he wanted to help his son so he once again closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to clear his mind of worried thoughts. He pushed the knowledge that he was working on his son to the side and instead focused on what needed to be done to help his patient survive. Opening his eyes he looked down to discover that his hands were no longer shaking. Encouraged by this result he returned his attention to the patient before him.

"A dragon snake would not have caused these symptoms" Glorfindel was saying. "They do not affect elves this way". The golden warrior's voice was filled with worry and confusion, but Elrond could also sense a hint of weariness within friend. He wondered again at what had happened in the courtyard and how his long-time friend had managed to return his son to him. He knew that he could never repay him for what he had done.

"My lord" said a quiet voice of one of the healers beside him "His ankle". Elrond watched as the healer began to unwrap the bandage that she had noticed. "I think that he was bitten on the leg". As the bandage fell away a terrible stench filled the room and the elves within almost backed away in shock as they took in the snake bite wound. The flesh surrounding the two punctures wounds was rotting away with some parts so deep that bone could be seen.

A memory of a previous wound such as this one suddenly raced through Elrond's mind. His heart leaped in both hope and despair for now he realised why Elrohir had been affected so. He knew what treatment he needed but he also knew that it may be too late. He may lose his son once more.

"Quick, he does not have long" he said suddenly to surrounding healers "Bring hot water. We must work fast if we are to save him"

As the other healers gathered the necessary supplies, Elrond focused on using his healing ability to help strengthen his son. Placing one hand on Elrohir's forehead and the other on his chest, Elrond thought of all the happy memories he had had with his sons and daughter. He let their childhood laughter fill his mind and used its power to call to his ailing son, pleading him to return to them. Hope flooded through him as he felt Elrohir response to his calls and tears began to fall as he realised that Elrohir had not yet given up, he still fought to return.

"It is ready my lord" Elrond heard a healer say as she knelt down beside the bed. Drawing his eyes away from the pale face of his son, Elrond look over to see the concern face of Crithawen, the head healer of Imladris. In her hands was a healing drink, which contained anti-venom that would counteract the Yellow-backed Dragon snake's venom that was coursing through Elrohir's body.

"Thank you Crithawen" he said as he took the cup from her.

"Anything for you and your family" she replied with a slight smile, her hand reaching up to bush away a dark lock from Elrohir's sweat soaked brow. With the help of Crithawen Elrond coaxed his son to swallow the healing drink. Knowing that he was unable to do anything else to help Elrohir fight the poison, Elrond turned his attention to Elrohir's other injuries.

The sight of blacken, weeping snake bite wound was nearly unbearable to look at and Elrond feared that it had already done unrepairable damage to the surrounding skin and bone. With gentle hands, Elrond and Crithawen carefully washed and cut away the dead flesh, trying to leave behind as much recoverable skin as possible. However once they had finish, the wound was even larger than it had originally been, being about the size of a palm of a hand. Elrond hoped that Elrohir's own healing abilities would be able to heal it, through his healing knowledge knew that it may prove too much. He would have to think of some other type of treatment, otherwise Elrohir might lose the use of his ankle or even lose his leg. The thought terrified Elrond.

Gathering up a wet cloth from a nearby bowl Elrond turned his attention to Elrohir's pale face. He had noticed the blood surrounding his son's eyes since he had first seen the arrival of the sons into Imladris, but he had not yet been able to inspect them to see what the cause of blood was. After washing away the trail of blood from around each eye, Elrond carefully peeled back the eyelid of Elrohir's left eye. The damage was not a bad as Elrond had expected. The blood vessels had burst in a few parts but it had not effected how the eye reacted to light. Looking at the right eye he discovered similar damage. After washing out both eyes, he placed a soft pad of cloth over each eye and bandaged them in place. He hoped that Elrohir's eyes would heal enough so that he would be able to remove the bandages before Elrohir awoke. He did not want his son to awake into darkness.

Once Elrond had finished, Crithawen and he carefully bathed and then dressed Elrohir in a soft sleep tunic. Covering his son with a warm blanket, Elrond kissed Elrohir on the forehead before finally rising from the kneeling position he had been in for what seemed like hours. Looking around the now quiet healing room, he first spotted Glorfindel asleep on a chair near to the moonlit window. The pale light shone down onto the golden warrior highlighting the exhaustion that could be seen on his face. The task of saving Elrohir had taken a large toll on the reborn warrior and he had fallen into a deep sleep not long after they had first entered the healing halls.

Thanking the Valar, for who knows how many times, for releasing Glorfindel from the Halls of Waiting Elrond turned his gaze to the bed in which his other son lay. Erestor along with the healers had done well tending to him while Elrond was focus on the younger twin. Sitting down on the elder twin's bed, Elrond reached out and softly stroked this son's pale face. Elladan's eyes were closed indicating his level of exhaustion and stress that he had been under. Tears once more sprang from his eyes as he thought of the worry and responsibility that Elladan must have felt out there in the forest alone with his ailing brother. From Elrohir's injuries he had determined that he had be bitten just over two days ago. He did not know how long it took Elrohir to succumb to the Dragon snakes' poison but it was likely that Elladan had had to deal with looking after his sick brother alone for at least a day.

"I wish that I had been there to help you" he said as he continued to stroke his son's hair "You should not have had to deal with this alone".

At his words, Elladan started to stir restlessly but he did not fully wake. "Elrohir" the elder twin called out weakly. His hand moved from under the covers if trying to find the one that he sought. Gently taking up the slightly shaking hand Elrond spoke softly trying to penetrate the exhausted mind of his son. "Elrohir is alive. He is strong and will flight. Just rest and be there for him when he wakes"

His word, however, did not calm the exhausted elf and he continued to move restlessly. Turning his head to look at his youngest son on the next bed along, Elrond considered what he could do to help his elder son sleep peacefully. Looking back at the restless form before him, he came to a decision. Pulling back the blankets Elrond gathered Elladan up in his arms and moved to the next bed along where Elrohir lay. As he was considering how to place his eldest son on the bed next to his brother while trying to pull back the blankets as well, the movement of a figure beside him caught his attention.

"Here, let me help" said Erestor who had entered the healing rooms just moments before with a tray of food and drink. Pulling back the blankets, Erestor carefully pulled the still form of Elrohir to one side of the bed, allowing Elrond room to place Elladan down next to his brother. As soon as the eldest twin had come into contact with the youngest twin, his restlessness had cessed. Tucking the blankets back over the sleeping forms and placing a kiss of each of his son's brows, Elrond rose and moved towards a group of nearby chairs. With an exhausted sign he all but collapsed into the one that was closest to where his sons slept.

"I have not seen them asleep together on the same bed since they were but young elflings" he said to Erestor, who had moved to sit in the chair opposite his lord.

"I remember the trouble you and Celebrian had when you were trying to get them to sleep in separate beds" the advisor replied as a small simile appeared on his lips at the memory. "I never thought it would happen, let alone them sleeping in separate rooms"

"No they had never liked to be apart, and even now it is a rare event for the connecting door between their rooms to be closed" Elrond agreed as he continued to watched his sleeping sons.

After a few minutes of silence, Erestor asked "How are they, mellon nin?"

Elrond sighed and turned his gaze from his sons. "Elladan is exhausted and is suffering from shock and grief. Once he understands that Elrohir still lives he should begin to recover. If Elrohir should not …" he fell into silence, not wanting to think of what would happen if Elrohir should not survive.

He could see that Erestor was looking at him in concern. He knew that his advisor and friend was worried for all of them. He watched as Erestor took a breath before asking what he did not want to acknowledge.

"And Elrohir, will he recover?"

"I do not know" said Elrond his gaze returning to his sons. "He is strong and will continue to fight. But I do not know what damage the venom has done and if I will be able to heal it. It may be too late" he finished, his voice heavy with grief and despair.

It was difficult for Erestor to watch his lord and long-time friend as he struggled to overcome his despair. He thought of the other times that Elrond had lost someone so close to his heart: His parents, Gil-galad, Celebrian and now possibility one or even both of his sons. Elrond had survived each time. However Erestor wondered how much more the Lord of Imladris could bear. Would he would be able to stay here in middle earth, if Elladan and Elrohir should fade. Erestor could not let that happen. Through he did not have the visions or foresight of his Lord, Erestor knew that Elrond and his offspring would play an important part in the shaping of Middle Earth. They could not leave now.

"Elrohir is strong" Erestor declared taking Elrond's hands in his. He watched as Elrond's grief filled eyes turned to meet his own. "He will fight this. He has you and Elladan, and everyone here in Imladris to help him. He will survive". Erestor knew that it may be as Elrond said and be too late, but he refused to give up hope.

"Come" he continued pulling the food laden tray that lay on a nearby table closer, picking up a slice of sweet fruit loaf and passing it to his Lord. "Eat something and then rest. You will need your strength if you are to help Elrohir".

"I cannot leave Elrohir" Elrond protested.

"You will not need to. There are plenty of beds in here" answered Erestor waving his hand towards the nearby beds.

"But"

"I will watch over them tonight and will wake you should there be any change. You have done what you can for now, so rest and recover your strength"

He saw the fight in Elrond's eyes die and knew that his words had been acknowledged. After making sure that Elrond had eaten enough, Erestor lead him to the bed next to the one where his sons lay, making repeated promises that he would wake him should he be needed.

As he watched Elrond lay down to sleep and his eyes begin to gaze he said "Do not worry, Elrond. The morning will bring more hope".

Once he saw sure the Elrond was sleeping comfortably, he turned his gaze to the other occupants of the room. The twin sons of his Lord were lying side by side. Elrohir had not moved since he had first to place on the bed. Elladan however, had turned slightly so that he faced his twin. His hand had entwined through the hair of his brother. Erestor hoped that they would be able to find healing from each other. Turning his attention to the final occupant, he saw that Glorfindel still slept, through his sleep was growing more restless. Knowing that he was likely wake soon, Erestor rebuilt the fire at the southern end of the healing room, before sinking into the chair closest to the heat. He knew that when the golden warrior awoke, they would have much to discuss. They needed to figure a way of helping Elrond and his family survive this turn of events. It may prove to be a long discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The chirping of birds and the warmth of the morning sun as it streamed across the bed awoke Elladan from his exhausted sleep. As he slowly began to wake, memories of last night and the previous few days returned to him. He cried out in panic trying to remember what had happened to his brother. The last thing he remembered was the suddenly feeling of loss, of being ripped in two, as he saw Elrohir go limp in Elrond's arms.

"It is okay. He is here" he heard a nearby voice say as he felt a hand touch his arm. Recognising the owner of the voice, Elladan relaxed slightly, knowing that he was no longer alone.

"Adar" he said slowly as his eyes regained focus, relief filling his voice as he saw his father sitting down on the bed next to him. The Lord of Imladris face was pale and it looked as if he too had also only just awoken.

"I am here, ion nin" Elrond said softly, his fingers brushing away a strand of Elladan's hair which had fallen down over the elder son's face.

"Elrohir" the twin said abruptly, the relief at seeing his father fading in concern for his brother. He started to rise in hope of finding him but his father gently but firmly held him in place.

"He is alive, Elladan. Can you not sense him?"

Elladan closed his eyes and tried to seek out his brother. Almost immediately he realised that there was someone close by, in fact he could feel his skin touching that of another and was amazed that he had missed it at all. He knew now that Elrohir lay on the same bed as him, lying right next to him. However what he felt in his mind was not like the bond that they had previously shared. It seemed as if something was missing.

Opening his eyes, he saw his Adar watching him closely. A look of fear flashed across the elder lord's face as he realised that the connection between his two sons was different. That something had been lost.

"Ella…" the elf Lord began to say, before Elladan cut him off "I need to see him" he said forcefully, as he tried to sit up. This time his Adar did not stop him from rising, instead he helped to steady him as the shift from lying to sitting caused him a moment of dizziness. Once it had passed, Elladan turned to face the still form lying next to him. The sight of his brother, a bandage wrapped around his eyes, caused his fear to climb sharply, and he felt his eyes begin to water with tears.

"Will … will he be alright?" he asked, unable to look away from the pale face of his brother. He felt the bed dip slightly as his father moved to sit on the bed that the twins shared and the touch of a hand upon his shoulder as Elrond too looked down at his sicken son.

"I do not know, Elladan. I have done what I can for him and now it is up to Elrohir to fight and return to us"

"If he returns to us, will he be the same?"

Elrond knew that Elladan held the same fear that they all did that if Elrohir did wake and return to them, that he will not be the same elf as they once knew. The seizures had likely caused Elrohir to be deprived of oxygen and what effect this had on Elrohir would not be known until the elf had woken, if he awoke at all.

"I do not know" was all the Elrond could say for he truly did not know what the future would bring.

"Why did this happen?" Elladan then asked, his thoughts turning to the moment he had found his brother on the forest floor clutching at his ankle. "It was only a Dragon snake. They do not affect elves like this."

It pained Elrond to see his son so confused and knowing that he had had to live with this uncertainty for the last few days. Through the answer had come to Elrond in time for him to be able to help his son, it had taken longer for others to reach the same conclusion. During the previous night he had awoken briefly and had heard bits of the conversation between Erestor and Glorfindel at the far end of the healing rooms. They had also been discussing reasons to why Elrohir had reacted to a Dragon snake bite it such a way. It had been Glorfindel who reached the answer first and it had shocked both of them that they did not reach the conclusion earlier.

He knew that the answer would cause Elladan great distress and doubt, but he could not keep it from him.

"But Elrohir, Arwen, you and I are not elves, young one. We are Peredhil, half-elven, a mixture of both elf and human. The Dragon snake venom reacted more to the human part of Elrohir, causing his symptoms to be more similar to that of a man than an elf."

He watched as Elladan's face fill with distress at his words. "I should have realised" his eldest son almost sobbed. "I should have left earlier".

"You did not know. None of us knew as no Peredhil has been bitten before" Elrond said gently as he pulled his son towards him. As soon as Elladan was in his embrace, he felt his son break down in tears. His body shook with each sob and his breath came in hitches as the events of the last couple of days suddenly became too much. Elrond rocked him gently hoping to ease his pain. It had been a very long time since he had held his son like this, knowing that he could do nothing but hold him and try and help him understand that through the world can seem like a cruel place, family and friends will always be there to help.

After a time, Elladan's cries diminished and Elrond could see that his son was worn out. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over as sleep overtook him. He gently lowered the wearied elf back onto the bed and covered him with a light blanket. Looking down at his sons, both suffering from grief and despair, he wished that he could undo time and stop this from happening.

He shook his head lightly, knowing that such thoughts were useless. What was done was done. He could not prevent it, but he could help his sons overcome this event, just as he had helped them to overcome the departure of their mother.

"Everything will be well once more" he said to his sleeping sons as he kissed both upon the forehead. With one last look at his sons he rose and turned to find Glorfindel and Erestor both looking towards him from where they sat by the now dying fire at the other end of the healing rooms. He knew that they had been discussing what had happened over the course of the night and were most likely eager to find out if there was any change in the twins' condition.

"How are they?" Glorfindel called as Elrond reached the circle of chairs. The golden warrior looked much better than he had the previous night, but there was still at slight weariness to him.

"Elladan is still exhausted, but I hope that now that he knows that his brother is still living that he will recover well" he replied as he slid into one of the chairs. "Of Elrohir I do not know. I hope that he will wake up soon, but I do not know what affect the seizure has had on him until he does so."

"They will make it" Glorfindel said determinedly. "They are your sons and have inherited stubbornness from both you and Celebrian. They will not leave us yet".

Elrond smile slightly at his friend's words as he knew that they were truly spoken. Both of his sons had a stubborn streak. He hoped this would help them to recover as they were not ones who would willingly lose, not if they had strength to fight.

The three friends sat in silence for a time, allowing the warm morning sunlight that flooded through the open doors that lead to a small balcony, to smooth their spirits and renew their hope. Each was deep in thought, thinking of the two elflings who had grown into thoughtful and respected warriors and lords of Imladris.

It was as the midday bell sounded over the valley that Elrond turned his attention to other questions that he had been pondering. "Do you know what happened out there?" he asked the others. "Did the patrol find them?"

"I talked to the patrol who returned just after the twins arrived into the courtyard" Erestor answered as he had been the only one so far that had left the healing rooms since the twins had first been brought in. "Apparently the patrol ran into them at the northern edge of the valley. Elladan did not stop to acknowledge them and they do not think that he even noticed that they were there. They followed them back, but they struggled to keep up with the pace the Elladan set. This is why they got to the courtyard later than Elladan did".

"They do not have any more idea than we do as to what had occurred or when Elrohir was bitten" Erestor finished looking down the room to the where the brothers slept.

"I believe it had been at least two days since Elrohir was bitten judging by the condition of his wound. However Elladan so far has not yet been able to tell me how Elrohir had come to be bitten" said Elrond. "Until he is ready, all we can do it wait" he finished also looking over at the twin.

"I have never been good at waiting" Glorfindel said with a sigh as he too joined in with the others and watched the two sleeping sons of Imladris. "I hope that we will not have to wait long".

Luckily for Glorfindel they did not have to wait long, for Elladan woke again just as evening fell. He was much calmer than he had been previously when he had first awoken. As he helped his son to sit up and lean back against the headboard, Elrond quickly assessed his health and was pleased to note the much of his weariness had vanished, through grief was still very near the surface. Elladan was recovering, but the elf Lord knew that full recovery would not take place until Elrohir too had awoken and recovered.

"Elladan are you able to tell us what happened?" Elrond asked as Glorfindel and Erestor moved closer to the twin's bed. For a moment they did not think that the eldest twin would speak, he gaze was fixed on the still form of his brother beside him. However after taking and releasing a calming deep breath, Elladan turned towards the Lords, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Elrond took his son's hand and imparted him with strength and love, wishing that he could remove the grief and despair that still lingered over the features of his son.

Elladan smiled slightly in return, through his eyes with still told of the struggle deep within his heart. He knew that he had to tell the others what had occurred, but he found it difficult to talk about what had happened. He didn't want to think of the previous day's events.

"Elladan?" questioned Elrond, as the silence continued. Knowing that talking would help, Elladan took another deep breath before beginning his story. "We were at the waterfall. It was late afternoon …"

Over the next hour, Elladan told the other all of what had happened, of the dragon snake bite, Elrohir's quick deterioration, his seizures, the reduction of their twin bond, and the fear and loneliness that had consumed him. The others were silent, apart from the odd question to further their understanding of what had happened.

As Elladan reached the part of the events in the courtyard, he fell silent for a moment before asking a question that had only just occurred to him. "What happened in the courtyard? I saw Elrohir, he, he was …" Elladan couldn't bring himself to say it so he just skipped it and continued "But he is alive now, what happened?"

He watched as both his Adar and Erestor turned their gaze to Glorfindel who had an odd look upon his face. It was a mixture of amusement and sadness. It was an unexpected combination. "Yes we also would like to know what occurred in the courtyard" said Erestor. He had heard only a brief explanation from the golden warrior the previous night but he was eager to hear more of what had happened.

This time it was Glorfindel's turn to hesitate before speaking. He wasn't sure why he held back but with effort he began to speak of his desperate pleads to Namo, the grief he felt and how his pleads had been answered. He could not explain exactly what the energy he had felt flood through him had been but he was glad that it had come and aided him when he was most in need.

"I cannot believe that you argued with Namo" said Erestor in disbelief once Glorfindel had finished telling his tale. "No one would dare disagreed with a Maira."

"If they are wrong then I will happily disagree" answered Glorfindel without any hesitation.

"Only you, my dear golden flower, would argue with Namo" Elrond said, agreeing with Erestor. "No-one else would have the courage"

"or the stupidity" finished Erestor, his voice a mere whisper.

Giving the advisor a look of knowing amusement, Glorfindel turned his attention back to the young elf before them. "I would argue with and fight anyone that may cause harm to you, your brother or anyone of your family. I swore an oath to protect you all and through I have nearly failed in my task, nothing will keep me from doing all I can to keep that promise."

Tears began to fall from Elladan's eyes at these words. He did not know why his family was so blessed to have this great warrior pledge himself to them, but he was glad had he had done so. "Thank you, Glorfindel" was all he could say, for no words could express what he felt.

The golden warrior smiled in return, and the evening darkness seemed to lighten and their hope strengthen, through Elladan felt weariness begin to return to him. He looked down upon his sleeping brother, who had not moved at any time during the long conversation. A flood of loneliness washed over him as he tried to sense his brother's mind and found only a whisper of what his brother had been.

He felt himself being pulled into an embrace and he heard his father whisper softly "You are not alone anymore, Elladan. Your family is here, and will always to here to help you". These words helped him to forget his loneliness for the moment and he soon was dozing quietly within his father's arms.

After some time he felt Elrond move slightly and felt something hot touch his lips. "Drink this, Elladan. You have not had very much to eat in the last few days, and you will need nutrition to recover". Parting his lips, Elladan tasted a slightly salty both. It tasted wonderful after days of nearly nothing. After having his fill, Elladan felt himself being positioned back on the bed and he immediately sought out his brother's hand, needing to know he was close. Almost at once he drifted off to sleep, but not before he felt a soft kiss upon his brow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"He's not getting better" Elladan almost yelled as he struggled from Elrond's grasp. He knew his Adar just wanted to comfort him, but he did not want it at the moment. He just wanted his brother back.

Days had passed since their arrival back into Imladris and Elrohir's condition had not changed. He had shown little improvement and had not yet awoken. Elladan could not stand it, seeing his brother so still and helpless. Over the previous days he had watched as his father and the other healers carefully coaxed Elrohir to swallow food and medicine, bath him and even reposition him every few hours to help prevent bed sores from occurring. He hated it, seeing his brother like this.

"Elladan, it has only been a few days. It may take some time, but we must not lose hope that Elrohir will recover" he heard his Adar say. He knew that Elrond was just as worried about Elrohir as he was, but the elf lord seemed so calm and assure that it just made Elladan fear and frustration at everything even worst.

"Please, ion nin, you must rest" his father pleaded as he once again tried to grab hold of Elladan's arm. However Elladan swiftly moved away from him, not wanting comfort.

"I do not want to sleep" he said, even though he knew that he was tried. He was exhausted but his mind just would not stop.

"Then at least go out into the garden, get away from here, just for a little while. You have been in this one room for days" replied Elrond, trying to herd Elladan towards the door. However the Elladan slipped passed him again and sat down upon Elrohir's bed.

"No I do not want to leave him" said Elladan defiantly as he looked up at his Adar. He knew that he sounded like a disobeying child but he could not help it. He was tried, frustrated, angry and above all frighten. He did not want to feel this way but he knew that talking to his brother would be the only thing that would help him. He wished that Elrohir would wake up and everything would be as it was before.

Elrond looked down at his two sons, one in a dreamless sleep, the other weary and frighten. It frustrated him that he was unable to help his eldest son. He had tried for days to get Elladan to speak to him of what had happened, of his worries, of anything that would help him to recover. But Elladan refused to speak, only speaking one word answers when questioned and never saying anything of how he was feeling or any of his worries. He would only speak to his sleeping twin and refused to leave his brothers' side.

"Elladan" he began, hoping to try one more time to convince his son to seek rest. However he stopped abruptly when his attention was suddenly drawn to movement on the bed where Elrohir lay. Elladan who had been looking up at him, ready to begin the argument again, quickly turned to see what had captured his father's attention.

Lying on the white linen of the bed, Elrohir's hand twitched ever so slightly. As the two elves watched in ever growing hope, more movement became noticeable. Pale fingers curled and uncurled clutching at the sheets and beneath the blanket a foot move. Elrohir's head twisted slightly to the side, away from where his brother sat next to him.

"Ro" Elladan called out to his twin, quickly taking up the twitching hand and squeezing it, hoping to get a response in return. Elrond rushed to the other side of the bed and knelt down by Elrohir's head, reaching out to stoke his youngest son's brow. He was glad that previous day he had been able to remove the bandage had had lain across Elrohir's eyes. He did not want Elrohir to wake to darkness.

"Elrohir, open your eyes" he spoke softly, letting his healing powers flow into his son. His ears picked up a small moan from his ill son as Elrohir's head turned once more and his eyes begin to flicker open. "Yes Elrohir, you must wake. You have been asleep for a long time". Hope rose in his heart as Elrohir's eyes finally fully opened. The whites of his eyes were still tinted a pale yellow with a hint of red flecks as blood was still slowly dispersing and they were not fully clear.

"No" he heard Elladan almost sob. His heart seized as he heard the despair that laced his son's voice. Slowly raising himself up so that he could sit on the bed beside his sons, Elrond peered down into his youngest son's eyes, and saw nothing. Elrohir's eyes were empty of everything that made Elrohir who he was. He focused on the deep bond shared with his sons, but only felt the presence of Elladan beside him, Elrohir's essence was not as it usually was. It was diminished and changed. The hope that had been slowly growing within his heart vanished abruptly as he realised that their deepest fear had come to pass. The seizures had caused damaged in Elrohir's mind. He was not who he once was.

"Ion nin" he said softly, hoping that what he saw and felt was a mistake, but Elrohir did not respond to his voice, his eyes moved but they did not focus on him, instead they followed the flicker of sunlight that streamed in through the open window.

Elrond's attention suddenly diverted to his other son, as Elladan abruptly stood up. His eldest son's face was pale and his eyes filled with frighten aguish. He slowly began to back away from his twin. Elrond called out to him, but Elladan quickly turned and fled from the room. Elrond was torn between his two sons; he wished to go after Elladan but knew that he also could not leave Elrohir. Hoping that Elladan would find help from Glorfindel or Erestor, he turned back to his youngest son, trying to rekindle the hope that had died within his heart. He could not give up on Elrohir yet, there must be something he could do to help, something that would bring his son back to them.

Elladan fled down the corridors of Imladris, not noting the calls and cries of those around him as they moved quickly out of his way. He could hardly see as tears ran from his eyes. He did not know which way he was going, he just knew that he had to get away. He did not want to think of his brother and his empty eyes. He slowed as he came to the stairs leading out into the courtyard where they had arrived into Imladris. He could not believe that only two days before everything had be fine, that his brother had been well, so much had changed since then.

As he descended the stair, wiping away his tears, Elladan heard the sound of hoofs upon stone, looking up he saw a party of elves cross the bridge and enter the courtyard. Each elf was cloaked in forest green and carried a bow, a quiver slung from their backs. They were not elves of Imladris, these were elves of Mirkwood.

At the head of the party rode an elf whose pale hair shimmed in the morning sunlight. He was the youngest elf within the small group, and his summer blonde locks made him stand out among the darker heads of the other elves that surrounded him. As he dismounted, the blonde elf looked up towards were Elladan stood motionless upon the lowest step of the staircase. The Imladris elf could see that the other elf was weary from his journey, but as the youngest son of Thranduil, smiled merrily in greeting, he knew that it had been a safe one, unlike that of him and his brother. Trying to push the thoughts of his brother to the side, Elladan moved to greet Legolas, his friend of many ages and one he had not seem for many seasons.

"Elladan, it is good to see you again, mellon nin" called the Mirkwood prince happily, as a stable hand saw to his weary horse. "I did not think we would make it here before the mid-summer festival. A landslip delayed our journey and we had to travel much harder than we expected to get here on time" he explained as the two elves met. "Where is Elrohir?" he continued, looking around expecting to see the other twin close by. Later Legolas would wonder how he had missed the distress that had shown on his friend's face at his question. He blamed his weariness, for it had been a long hard journey from Mirkwood to lmladris as they had needed to clear a path through the landslide at one point in order to continue their journey.

"He was bitten by a Dragon snake" Elladan blurted out, sounding strange as if he could not believe his own words.

Dragon snake were more common in Mirkwood than they were here to the west of the Misty Mountains so Legolas had often cared for elves that had fallen victim to their bite. In fact it was almost a rite of passage for a young warrior to be bitten during their training. Legolas, himself, had not yet fallen prey to a Dragon snake, but those that did was often ribbed for a while their peers on their clumsiness at having been bitten. It was all done good heartily and once the elf had recovered it was taken as just another event in the life of a Mirkwood warrior.

Therefore when Legolas heard the news that Elrohir had been bitten, he automatically replied with the common question that all Mirkwood warriors would say.

"Did he have a good nap?" he smirked, thinking of the other times he had seen elves recovering from their deep sleeps. Most had moaned and groaned about the aches that had plagued them in the hours after waking up.

He therefore was not expecting it when Elladan suddenly lashed out at him; knuckles collided with his jaw and sent him falling hard upon the ground. So shocked at he, with the sudden turn of events, he did not defend himself as he felt Elladan continue his punches, hitting him on both the head and body. Around him he could hear the cries of his fellow elves, but his eyes only took in the tears that streaked down Elladan's enraged face.

A sudden voice rang out over the courtyard and looking up Legolas saw a hand grab Elladan's shoulder and pull him away.

"Elladan" the voice shouted again.

As Legolas slowly sat up, he saw Glorfindel shaking Elladan roughly. The golden warrior's face was filled more with worry than anger, as he tried to get through to the struggling elf. "What were you thinking? You must deal with your anger, not take it out on others".

"Let me go" cried Elladan, as he continued to struggle against the hand that held him. His eyes were now filled with fear and guilt, rather than the anger from only seconds before.

Legolas watched as Glorfindel quietly considered the elf he held captured in his gasp. After a moment, the warrior suddenly released his grip causing Elladan to stumble slightly in surprise. As Elladan recovered and turned to escape into the forest, Glorfindel said one last thing "Elrohir needs your support, Elladan. You cannot hide from what has happened. You must face your fears just like you would for any other battle". The retreating elf did not show any sign of having heard the statement and continued on his way, not looking back.

"Glorfindel" Legolas started to say, unable to comprehend anything of what just happened. Hithon, his protector and mentor, however interrupted "Are you alright, my lord?" he questioned worriedly as he helped him to stand. Legolas wobbled unsteady for a moment, before he regained his balance. Reaching up he touched his lip slightly and hissed as it stung. Moving his hand away he saw that there was blood on his fingers.

"I am fine, Hithon" he said briefly as he turned his attention back to Glorfindel. "What has happened?" he asked the warrior knowing that something must be wrong for Elladan to react like that. "Has something happened to Elrohir?"

"Elrohir was bitten by a Dragon snake" Glorfindel answered softly, his gazed fixed on the elf before him, searching him for other injuries.

"But Dragon snakes are harmless to elves" exclaimed Legolas in confusion, not understanding why everyone was so upset.

"You forget, young one, Elrohir, Elladan, their sister and father are not elves, they are Peredhil" replied Glorfindel, his eyes filling with sadness. "Elrohir reacted as a man would… He almost died".

For a moment Legolas was stunned into silence. He could not believe that something as simple as a Dragon snake could have nearly caused the death of his friend. Glancing at Glorfindel, he knew that there was more to the story than just what the warrior had told. Elrohir was alive, but something else had happened. Something that had caused the whole of Imladris to fall into despair. His first words to Elladan came rushing back to him, and guilt flooded through him. He spun around to rush after Elladan he needed to apologise, but Glorfindel caught his arm before he could do so.

"I have to apologise to Elladan" he imparted to Glorfindel. "I spoke words that I should not have done and have hurt him".

"You did not know, Legolas" replied Glorfindel. "It is not your fault. Elladan should not have taken his anger and frustration out on you. Let him be for now. You can apologise for your words later, once you understand what has happened and he has calmed down".

Sensing that he would not win the argument, Legolas nodded sadly. "May I see Elrohir?" he asked as the golden warrior released his arm.

"Elrond is with him at the moment. I will take you to see both of them as Elrond will want to see to the injuries his son has given you"

"It is not Elladan's fault" Legolas replied quickly. "It was my words that caused it".

"It does not matter those fault it was, but either way Elrond would want to see to them. Come" he as he began to walk towards the staircase leading away from the courtyard.

Looking back at the rest of the elves within his party, all who looked shocked at what had just occurred, Legolas gave orders for them to see to their horses and settle in. "I will return later and inform you what has happened" he told Hithon, "We might be staying here longer than we had expected".

"Do not worry, Legolas" replied Hithon. "Your father will understand your delay in returning".

Giving his protector and mentor a small smile, Legolas followed Glorfindel into the houses of Imladris, wondering how it was possible that in the few minutes of arriving, his joy at seeing his friends had descended into guilt and fear for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The halls of Imladris were silent, no laughter or song could be heard, just the quiet footsteps of those who passed by. As Legolas followed Glorfindel towards the healing rooms he pondered whether he had ever heard these halls as quiet as they were now. When he had last visited Imladris for the summer festival it had been filled with music and dancing, nothing like the stillness that it held now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Glorfindel lightly knocking on the door that lead into one of the healing rooms. He heard Elrond bid them to enter, before Glorfindel opened the door and stepped back allowing Legolas to enter first. Elrond was just rising from the seat that had been place next to one of the beds, As he took in his visitors, his haunted expression turned to one of surprise and concern. Legolas thought that it was likely due to his recent injuries rather from his own presence, for it had been Elrond who had invited him to attend Imladris mid-summer festival as a surprise for the twins.

"Legolas" said Elrond in shock "What happened?"

Before Legolas could answer, Glorfindel beat him to it "Your son was what happened" was all he said, pointy not going into detail.

"Elladan?" Elrond started to say before pausing and shaking his head. After a moment he turned his attention back to Legolas. "I apologise on behalf of my son. His has been through a lot these last few days. We all have" he said as an afterthought, looking back at the bed which he had been sitting by when the prince had first entered.

Legolas' gazed followed that of the elder elf and he gasped out loud at the sight of Elrohir, who lay upon the bed near the open window. The sunlight highlighted his pale features, but as Legolas walked slowly over to his friend, it was the empty eyes that filled him with sorrow. They were so unlike Elrohir's normal expressive eyes which would sparkle with joy and laughter.

"What happened to him?" the Mirkwood elf said, his voice filled with distress at what he saw, as he kneel beside the bed and took up Elrohir's hand. The other elf showed no sign of noticing he was there; he continued to look blankly at the wall on the other side of the room, his eyes following the twinkling sunlight.

"The venom from the Dragon snake caused Elrohir to suffer several seizures, which resulted in oxygen deprivation" answered Elrond, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked down at his son. "He has only just awoken and has so far showed no signs of recognising anyone or responding to us".

"Will he recover?" Legolas asked, looking up at Elrond seeking some sign of hope. But the elf lord looked away instead unable to meet the woodlands elf's eyes. Legolas felt tears running down his face and as he went to wipe them away, his hand brushed his bruised cheek and he flinched at the pain. Sensing someone's observation he looked up again to see Elrond looking down him in concern.

"Come" the elf lord said as he gently placed a hand on Legolas' arm. "Your' injures need care and you are weary from your journey." Taking at last look at his friend, Legolas slowly stood and followed Elrond to the chairs near the fireplace. He had so many questions, but wasn't sure what he should ask first. He was therefore glad when Elrond, as he tended his injuries, started to explain all of which had happened in the last few days. It was a horrible story to hear and he wished that he had been with his friends when it had all first begun. Many times the three of them had overcome enemies, natural events, and other difficulties without suffering serious injuries. He wished that that had been the case again. He hoped with all his heart that Elrohir would recover, as he could not bear to think of what life would be like without the twins, for if one should fade, the other would follow.

After Elrond had seen to his split lip, bruises and cuts, Legolas had left the elf lords to continue their watch over Elrohir, and had gone to see Hithon and the rest of his Mirkwood party to explain to them what had occurred.

"How long do you expect that we will be staying, my lord?" asked Hithon, concern lightly filling his voice. "Your father will understand if we are delayed in returning, but he will need you home before winter begins"

"I do not know how long, but I will not leave until I know Elladan and Elrohir are well" Legolas replied, knowing that Hithon had orders from the king to see that he came home within the expected time.

"And what if Elrohir does not recover?" Hithon probed.

"I will not think that he won't recover" answered Legolas heatedly. He knew that he may have to face the fact that Elrohir may not recover but at the moment he would not accept that reality.

Once he had finished talking to his fellow Mirkwood elves, he left them to recover from their long journey and made his way up to the family wing, where the room he always stayed in during his time in lmladris was located. It was close to the rooms of Elladan and Elrohir, and had a splendid view of the valley and its waterfalls. It was nothing like his room at home, which being located within a mountain fortress limited its light and openness.

As he entered the room, the usual sense of peace and tranquillity that would flood through him at the sight of the opened doors and the view beyond failed to appear. In his mind he could only see the blank face of Elrohir and the angry, frighten face of Elladan. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the image, but it only caused his head to spin and his neck muscles to ache.

Letting out a deep breath he looked over at the bed near the centre of the room knowing that he should rest and recover from the journey, as well as from the beating he had taken from Elladan. However he knew that he would not be able to sleep knowing that Elrohir and Elladan were both in need of his support. So instead he took a towel from the rack and went to the bathroom to wash and change into a clean, comfortable tunic. After re-braiding his hair, he left his room and headed back to the healing rooms, determined to help in whatever way he could.

Arriving at the healing wing he was met by Glorfindel, who was carrying a tray of food and drink towards the room where Elrohir was staying. "I am glad that you are here, young one. Elladan and Elrohir have a much better chance of recovering with you here to support them" the elf lord said as they walked side by side down the hall.

On entering the room, Legolas saw that Elrohir was now asleep, his eyes almost completely closed. Elrond sat near the fireplace staring into the fire, exhaustion plain upon his face. There was no sign of Elladan.

"Elrond, you should rest" said Glorfindel as he placed the tray he carried on a side table. "Your presence shall be needed for the opening of the mid-summer festival tomorrow".

"Maybe you should be the one …" Elrond started to reply before being cut off by the golden warrior.

"No, my lord, it must be you. You have opened every mid-summer festival since the formation of Imladris and its people need you to show them that through there is still grief, there is also hope and celebration to be had"

"But they …"

"They are still alive. They aren't gone yet. Hope has not yet gone" the warrior said determinedly not letting the other lord a chance to argue.

Legolas watched as the Lord of Imladris lowered his head in defeat, seeming to almost sag in his chair.

"Come, eat and then rest" said Glorfindel offering Elrond a bowl of strawberries, the Imladris lord's favourite fruit. "I will watch over Elrohir tonight".

"I can" Legolas began to say, knowing that Glorfindel and Elrond, as well as Erestor had been watching over Elrohir at night, ever since the twins had returned home. He wanted to do something to help them.

He was interrupted, however, by Elrond "No, Legolas. You have had a long journey and need your rest. Tomorrow when you have recovered, you may help watch over Elrohir, but for now you also need sleep". The elf lord must have sensed the prince's protest for he continued. "You can sleep here if you would like. I think it would be good for both you and Elrohir".

"Thank you my Lord, I do not wish to leave Elrohir and would sleep better know he is close by" Legolas replied gratefully. Knowing that both lords would not allow him to retire without having eaten, he picked up a slice of fruit bread, as Glorfindel too took up a plate of food.

They ate in silence, listening only to the quiet sound of Elrohir as he slept and the constant humming of the waterfalls that fell throughout the valley. As darkness fell, each heard the light tread of footsteps outside the door as if someone was pacing, but they quickly vanished as their owner moved towards the family wing. Legolas felt his eyes begin to glaze as sleep began to take a hold. He forced himself to move from the chair in which he had been sitting, knowing that he should take advantage of the nearby beds. He bid Elrond and Glorfindel a goodnight, and made his way to where Elrohir slept. After checking that his friend was sleeping soundly, the Mirkwood prince lay down on the adjacent bed, his eyes glazing over even before his head hit the pillow.

Elladan watched the firelight distractedly, his mind fuzzy from the strong wine that the Mirkwood elves had brought with them. Around him he could hear the faint laughter and celebrations of those around him, through even in his distracted mind this mid-summer festival was muted compared with previous ones. The only one that had been so subdued was the one after his mother had departed from Middle Earth. He and his brother had only attended after much argument with their Adar, and they had departed from Imladris not long after to fight Orcs with the Northern Rangers. He took another drink of wine, trying to rid his mind of the memories and images that assaulted it at the thought of his mother and brother.

He heard someone sit down opposite him and knew immediately who it would be. He had not seen the woodland prince since he had hit him in the courtyard yesterday. He grimaced at the memory as he had regretted attacking his friend almost immediately, and he had still not apologised as Glorfindel had order him to do. Last night when he had returned from the forest, where he had gone too try and rid himself of his anger and frustration, he had proceeded to the healing rooms but had not been able to find courage to enter. Instead he had spent the night awake within his room, unable to sleep knowing the Elrohir was not in the room beside his.

"El!" Legolas repeated twice before Elladan realised that that his friend was trying to get his attention. "Are you alright?" the prince asked in concern. When Elladan did not answer, the prince continued "You cannot drink your troubles away" he said, indicating the bottles of wine that lay empty upon the table. "Elrohir needs your support, he needs you. You cannot hide from this".

"What do you know" Elladan retorted harshly, his anger returning briefly before a wave of hopelessness washed through him. He didn't have the energy to argue. He took another drink, hoping that the Mirkwood elf would just leave. Of course he did not.

"I am sorry that I was not there when you needed me, and for my words in the courtyard" Legolas said sadly, as he filled a wine glass. "I did not understand".

Regret rushed through him, as he heard the pain and guilt that laced his friend's voice. "I am sorry that I hit you. It was not your fault. I should not have taken my grief out on you."

"What happened was no one fault" Legolas concluded for him. They each looked at the other before they both downed the rest of their wine.

Elladan could feel his eyes drooping as the wine took hold. Looking around at the scattered wine bottles he realised that he must had had a lot more than thought for it to affect him so. The music and noise of those around him dimmed and his world darkened. As he was about to lay his head upon his arms on the table, he saw Legolas start to stand.

"Come, you need sleep" was the last thing he remembered before darkness descended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sunlight was filtering through the windows of the healing rooms when Elladan awoke. As his eyes cleared, pain shot thru his head and he turned away from the light groaning. On the bed beside his, still clothed in the formal tunic of the night before, he saw Legolas fast asleep. He decided that the woodland elf must have brought him back to the healing rooms after he had too much to drink last night.

As the memories of the last few days returned to him, he gradually felt the presence of someone lying beside of him upon the same bed and realised that he shared the bed with his brother. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his heart which was pounding at the thought of facing those empty eyes once more. As he did so, however, he felt movement beside him and heard a quiet familiar voice call his name. With his heart pounding once again, he slowly turned hoping that what his heart and mind was telling him was true.

Lying before him, his face towards him was Elrohir. His eyes were party glazed in exhaustion but they were no longer filled the emptiness of the previous days.

"El" his brother slurred. "Are yu' al'right?"

For a moment Elladan could only stare in stun silence, before he let out a slight sob of relief. Ignoring his aching head, he sat up abruptly, pulling his brother up with him. He heard Elrohir give a small moan of pain at the movement, but it only caused him more relief as he it made his brother seem more alive and nothing like the unmoving, unspeaking being he had been the last few days. He felt tears running down his face as he sobbed gently; clutching his brother's frail body to him.

"Its's al'right" he heard Elrohir's soft voice say from where his head lay next to Elladan's neck. "It w'll be al'right".

"Elrohir!" a voice called out in surprise and Elladan turned slightly to see Legolas sitting up upon his own bed. He smiled in amusement at the prince as for once the woodland elf was not looking his usual well-kept self. His hair had tangled in his sleep and one lock had stuck to the side of his face. His clothes were rumpled and creased. On his neck below him he felt Elrohir let out a small near inaudible chuckle as he too took in the dishevelled condition of the prince.

Elladan laughed out aloud as Legolas brushed aside his wayward hair and glare at them, before he too broke out into a smile.

Just as Legolas was about to stand to move closer to the twins' bed, the door to the healing room opened and in entered Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor. The three elf lords were obviously in deep conservation as none noticed, at first, the three elves that were watching them wordlessly from the beds.

"Hithon saw Elladan with Legolas last night" Glorfindel was saying. "I know that he has not been to see his brother, but it may take him some time to come to term with what has happened"

"They need each other" replied Elrond, his eyes focus on the golden elf. "Elrohir has only just awoken, and there is a chance he may still recover. He will need Elladan's help …."

Elrond's voice drifted to a halt as he finally took in the other occupants of the room. Beside him Glorfindel and Erestor also came to a stunned halt at the sight that greeted them. For a moment there was only silence, and then Elrohir's quiet voice broke through the stillness.

"He'llo A'dar"

Within seconds Elrond was kneeling beside his youngest son. "Elrohir?" he said hesitantly unable to quite believe what he was seeing. With a shaking hand he touched his frail son's face, feeling the warmth and life that had been previously absent. Looking into the slightly glazed eyes, he saw exhaustion and pain, but also happiness and contentment. Using his healing powers he sent a wave of energy to his son, watching as his son's eyes cleared and became vivid once more as the pain decreased.

"Tha'nk yu' A'dar" Elrohir said as he relaxed further into his brother's arms, his eyes closing as calmness washed over him.

"You are welcome, ion nin" replied Elrond, his own eyes filled with unshed tears. His heart which had seemed broken finally begun to heal and his hope renewed. He could now see a future filled with love and joy, not despair and darkness. The healer within him appeared and he began to slowly look Elrohir over seeking to find out how much the seizures had affected his son. Already he had noticed that his youngest son's words were heavily slurred, and he hoped that it would be the only complication he would find.

"Elrohir?" he asked again, waiting for his son to open his eyes. At first he received no response, but he saw Elladan shake his brother gently and speak his brother's name. "Ro? You must not sleep just yet" said eldest twin said. Slowly Elrohir opened his eyes and looking at Elrond blearily, sleepiness had once again descended upon him.

"Are you able to squeeze my fingers?" Elrond asked, taking up both of Elrohir's hands. After a moment he felt a slight pressure of his fingers, it was nothing like the strength that he knew Elrohir should have, but it was not as weak as it could have been. "Good. Can you move your hand to touch mine" he continued, moving his hand away and holding it out a small distance. He watched as Elrohir slowly reached out towards him, but grew concerned when the clearly shaking hand failed to meet his. Instead Elrohir had reached out to a spot to the left of his hand.

Elrohir's eyebrows descended in confusion, unable to understand why his hand would not go where he wanted it to go. He moved his hand trying to touch his Adar's. However, Elrond instead moved his own hand to meet his son's.

"It is alright, Elrohir" he said gently as he placed his son's shaking hand between his own. 'You will need time to recover, but in time you will. You have only just awoken from a serious injury. You are still weak and exhausted, but you will improve. We, your family and friends are here to help and support you. You are not alone in this". Tears ran down Elrohir's face at his words and Elrond reached up to wipe them away.

"I will always be with you, brother" said Elladan, as he held his twin tightly, his chin resting gently upon Elrohir's head.

Moving from his bed, Legolas knelt down on the floor next to Elrohir's bed. "I will be there for you, whenever you need me" the prince said to his friend as their eyes met. Then moving his eyes up, the Mirkwood elf looked at Elladan and continued "I will always to there for both of you".

Glorfindel and Erestor, who had both been silent until now, content to just watch, moved up towards the bed. "I will be here to guide and to teach you, as I have always done" said the golden warrior, placing his hand across his heart. "You will always have my support and protection". Next to him, Erestor also placed his hand across his chest "I will help you in whatever way I can" the advisor said as both elf lords bowed towards the three Peredhil.

Elrond bowed his head in return to his friend's words, and Elladan's eyes were glistering with tears. However Elrohir could only smile for he had no words, nor the strength to say all that he felt. Elladan and Elrond could both sense Elrohir's exhaustion returning, and as one they helped to lay him back down upon the sheets. "Sleep, ion nin" Elrond said after kissing his son on the brow. "All will be well". He knew that his son had a long road to recovery before him, but with the support of his family and friends he will be well once more. Hope had returned to him and his family.

The next several weeks were filled with both happiness and frustration as Elrohir tried to come to terms with all which had happened. He had no recollection of the events after pulling himself from the water at the cascades; he could not remember getting bitten by the Dragon snake or anything of waking up in the time before he had asked Elladan if he was alright. At first he had not ask about what had happened to him, but in time he found that he had questions that he needed answered.

When he had finally heard the entire story he did not know what to think. Guilt flooded through him at the thought of Elladan facing all he had alone as well as what he had put his family and friends through. They had each said that it was not his fault but it still did not help with his feeling of culpability. If only he had not been bitten then none of this would have happened. The fact that he had actually died and had been brought back to life by Glorfindel had stunned him, and had left him a bit frighten at what it would mean for his future. He did not know why the Valar had chosen to save him as they did. A talk alone with his brother had helped to reduce his fears as he knew that whatever may come he would not face them alone. But he still struggled with all that had happened.

His physical injuries also did not help. His speech was still slurred, though it was improving slowly over time. At times he found himself unable to think of how to produce the correct sound or even an entire word. It had frustrated him severely and at one point he had refused to speak. It was only after a day when no-one would speak to him either, unless he too spoke, that he had tried once again. His co-ordination had also been affected by the oxygen deprivation and he found his hands would not go quite in the direction he wanted them to go. It had made it difficult to do most things that he could normally do, even feeding himself proved a challenge. His legs were just as bad, and so far he was unable to walk even a few steps unaided.

The Dragon snake wound on his ankle had also caused him much pain and trouble over the last few weeks. The wound had proved slow to heal. In the end Elrond had found a way of using a sliver of skin, taken from his thigh, to cover the wound and help protect it from infection and further damage. This in turn had helped speed up the healing. Elrohir knew that it would scar badly but it did not seem to have affected the overall function of his leg. Something he was eternity grateful for.

Now as he sat upon his own bed, within his own room, he pondered whether he should risk trying to stand. He knew that Elladan would be furious if he caught him trying to walk unaided, but he also really wanted to leave his room for today Legolas would be leaving Imladris to return home to Mirkwood. He wanted to see the woodland elf off from the courtyard, but that would mean having to walk nearly the entire way through the household, something he did not think he had the strength to do. He knew that he could allow Elladan to carry him, but he could not bring himself to do so.

Just as he was about to try standing, he heard a knock and the door opened to reveal the Mirkwood prince. Legolas was dressed in a worn travel tunic and had a clock thrown around his shoulders. He carried his pack and weapons.

"Elrohir, I am leaving now. I wish to bid you goodbye" the prince said as he walked towards the bed.

"I w'nt to s'ees y'u of'sf fro'm the cor'ty'ard" Elrohir said hastily, knowing almost at once that he would not win the argument that would follow. He and Elladan had already had the same dispute in the previous days. Each time it can down to the same thing, that he could not walk the distance to the courtyard, so unless he consented to Elladan carrying him, he would not be able see Legolas off as he wanted to.

Legolas did not response to his statement and apart from the rising of his eyebrow he showed no other motion. Elrohir sighed knowing that he had slurred badly and he knew Legolas would not respond unless he tried to improve his speech. It was something all his family had been doing over the last few weeks, forcing him to think about speaking before doing so.

Taking a steadying breath he slowly repeated what he had said. "I w'nt to see y'u off fr'om the cour't'ard".

A look of sadness came upon Legolas face for he knew how much Elrohir wanted to leave his room. "Elrohir, it's too far. You cannot walk the distance, even with help" he said sadly. "If you would let Elladan carry you, you might be able too"

But Elrohir cut him off before he could finish "I do n'ot w'nt to be carr'ed" he said forcefully. It was one thing he would not let them do. It made him feel far too helpless.

Just as Legolas made to speak they heard an odd sound outside the door. It was something not usually associated with the family wing of Imladris. It was the sound of hoof steps on the tiled floor. Legolas and Elrohir each looked at the other in confusion before Legolas went to the door and peered out.

He stepped back in surprise when the long nose of a horse poked through the doorway. Heledir nickered in amusement at the elf astonishment, sounding loud within the confines of the room.

"Heledir" Elrohir said startled, not even realising that he had not slurred the name in his amazement at seeing his horse. "H'ow did y'u get ere?"

"I brought her" Elladan said simply as he entered the room. He had a large smile upon his face that even seemed to get bigger at the sight of astonishment on both his brother's and friends' faces.

"Adar go'na kill y'u" replied Elrohir, laughing at the sight of Heledir standing quite happily within his room. The horse head-butted him gently as if knowing that she was the source of his laughter. He reached up to the stroke his horse's nose. He missed the first time, reaching out to thin air, but on the second try managed to land on the soft velvet skin. Heledir snorted gently and blew warm air onto Elrohir's hand. "It's goo'd to see y'u, Hel'dir. I hav mis'ed y'u".

"Come on, let's get going" called Elladan, breaking through Elrohir's and Heledir's reunion.

Puzzled, Elrohir looked at him in confusion "Go w'ere?" he asked.

"You wanted to see Legolas off didn't you" Elladan explained. "Since you won't let me carry you there, I thought that you might consent to Heledir carrying you instead".

Elrohir broke out into happy laughter and he jumped up, forgetting about his injuries and lack of co-ordination in his excitement. Legolas jumped forwards and caught him as he stumbled and began to fall.

"Careful" the prince admonished "It will be no good for you to hurt yourself. Lord Elrond would not let you leave your room any time soon, if you did so".

"S'ory" Elrohir replied as he regained his balance, though nothing could stop his excitement at the thought of leaving his room.

As Elladan directed Heledir to stand still, Legolas helped Elrohir walk the few steps to the horse's side. Once there, Elrohir was determined to mount Heledir without help. His co-ordination was poor but his strength had returned quickly, so he managed to pull himself up unaided. He did not protest, however, when Elladan jumped up behind him as he knew that even the short ride to the courtyard would trier him.

"Ready?" his brother asked.

"Of cou'rse" he replied impatiently.

Legolas was at the door, holding it open "After you, my lords" he said, bowing as they passed a wide grin upon his face. Both twins caught the sound the prince's laughter as he followed them down the hall.

The Mirkwood prince smiled in amusement at the startled expressions of the elves which they passed, as they realised their twin lords were riding a horse through the halls of Imladris. It was a sight that Legolas had not imagined he would have the opportunity to see. As he watched the two brothers, he was glad that he had been here to help them reconnect and discover that hope had not been lost.

He was disappointed that he had to leave Imladris to return home when Elrohir was still not yet completely recovered. However he had stayed as long as he was able, but in the end he could not ignore his father's order to return home before the first snowfall. Even now he was pushing it, getting home before the first snow, for the cold weather had come early this season. But even if he did get in trouble with his Adar, it would have all been worth it. He would not have been able to bring himself to leave any earlier. Elrohir and Elladan had both needed him.

As they reached the courtyard, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden surprised cry from Elrond as he saw his twin sons upon the horse. Erestor also looked surprised at the sight. However Glorfindel looked as if he was trying to hide a grin, which made Legolas wonder if the elf lord had played some part in Elladan's idea of using Heledir. He found that it did not surprise him.

As Hithon came forward to take his pack and weapons, Legolas prepared to say goodbye. He did not want to leave, but knew that he must. A part of him was also looking forward to seeing his family again, for what had happened to Elrohir and Elladan made him more appreciate his own family. Seeing the smiling faces of those around him, he knew that when he returned next spring all would be well once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The mid-afternoon sun shone down upon the many wildflowers that were scattered throughout the open meadow through which Legolas swiftly rode. Behind him he could hear Hithon's shouts of protest at the pace that the elven prince was setting, but Legolas found that he cared not. He just wanted, no needed, to get to Imladris as soon as he could.

After a winter that seemed like an eternity, Thranduil had finally given his son permission to travel over the Misty Mountains to the realm of Elrond and his sons. Though the King had understood his son's need to return, for Legolas had told him all of what had occurred during the summer, he had felt that his son needed to also understand that he had a responsibility to his own people and could not just leave whenever he wanted to. Therefore Legolas had had to wait until nearly mid-spring before he could depart.

Now after almost two weeks of fast paced travel, he was almost there. In a few more minutes he would arrive at the courtyard and would see Elrohir and Elladan again after almost five months away. The winter snow this year had blocked the mountain passes between the two realms so he had received no word of Elrohir's recovery.

He slowed his pace as he cross the narrow bridge that lead into Imladris and was greeted with the sight of Lord Elrond standing alone on the steps leading down to the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, my Lord Elrond" he said politely, once he had dismounted and bowed, through his eyes wandered as he tried to seek out where the twins could be.

"It is good to see you again, Prince Legolas" replied Elrond, his smile growing as he took in the sight of the distracted elf before him. He knew the Mirkwood prince was too well raised to be nothing but polite, especially when greeting another elven lord. But he could also tell that the young elf was eager to see his friends, and he was just preventing him from doing so.

'They are down at the training field" he stated to the elf before him, silently laughing at the surprised look the appeared upon the prince's face as he realised that his unfocused manner had been observed "They had planned to meet you, but I fear the Glorfindel has kept them from noticing the time".

The sound of hoofs on the tiles of the courtyard averted Legolas from replying, and on turning he saw that his escort had finally caught up to him. Hithon at the front was giving him a look of disapproval. Knowing that he would have to see to his party and their horses before seeing the twins, Legolas turned back to the elf lord despondently, but before he could speak, Elrond took hold of the reins of his mount.

"Go" said the lord of Imladris "I will see to your mount and the rest of your company".

He knew that he should protest, but instead Legolas smiled gratefully. "Thank you, my Lord" he replied bowing once more. Then giving Hithon a quick grin, he shot off down the path that lead to the training fields, excitement rushing through him at the thought of seeing his friends again.

As he made his way through the trees, he spotted the golden hair of Glorfindel. The golden warrior was standing just on the edge of the forest looking out onto the meadow on which the training grounds were located. Slowing his pace the prince came to the warrior's side and peered out at what the elf lord was watching. Before him on the grass covered meadow, two elves were sparring vigorously. Even though they were clothed in identical attires, Legolas could tell almost immediately who was who. Elladan showed more confidence in his fighting and held the attacking position, while Elrohir was only defending himself and not initialling any attacks. The youngest twin hands were shaking slightly in effort. Both had sweat running down their faces, making Legolas wonder how long they had been going at it.

"Almost an hour" Glorfindel beside him said suddenly, causing Legolas to jump faintly in surprise. He knew that he had not said what he was thinking out loud and on looking over at the golden warrior, somewhat uneasily, he wondered, not for the first time, whether this reborn warrior of past ages could read minds. The slight chuckling, he heard from the elven lord did nothing to improve this image.

The sound of swords clashing drew his eyes back to the two fighters and he watch as Elrohir suddenly turned from defence to attack. Within moments Elladan was disarmed and lying sprawled on the grass-covered ground.

"Stop holding back" he heard Elrohir cry adamantly, his expression one of annoyance and exasperation.

Elladan's contemplation turned from his sore shoulder on which he had fallen to his brother, who was gazing down at him in irritation "I didn't want to hurt you" he said honestly.

"Y'u won't" answered Elrohir softy, his frustration at his brother vanishing in an instant. Legolas saw him winced slightly at he heard his own words, before taking a steady breath and saying more clearly "I'm fine".

The brothers looked at each other for a brief moment, before Elrohir reached out to help Elladan to regain his feet. Together they turned towards Glorfindel, and it was only then that they realised that Legolas too had been watching them.

"Legolas!" they both called out simultaneously in surprise. The woodland prince walked out onto the field as they came running toward to greet him. Elrohir reached him first and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's good to see y'u again, Legolas" the youngest twin said happily.

Legolas felt the worry that been with him all winter start to abate as he realised that Elrohir had almost completely recovered. His voice was no longer slurred, and only the occasional falter gave any evidence that something had been wrong. The fact that he had beat his brother in greeting him also attested that his co-ordination had returned, and he gave no signs of stumbling or hesitation.

"I am glad to be back" answered Legolas "I have been worried all winter but it looks like it was all for nothing" He stepped back to take a good look at the elf in front of him "You have recovered swiftly".

"I'm not completely re'covered" replied Elrohir, his smile fading ever so slightly, but before he could go on Legolas interrupted him.

"You will be one day. That is all that matters" the prince said forcefully, gripping Elrohir shoulder tightly. He watched as the Imladris elf's smile return, glad once again Elrohir had survive all that he had gone through and that he had been able to help.

A heavy arm landed on his own shoulder and he turned around to see Elladan grinning at him "What, do I not get a greeting?" the elder elf asked light-heartedly.

"It's good to see you too, Elladan" responded Legolas, his voice full of laughter, as he embraced the other elf. From behind Elladan he could see Glorfindel smiling at their reunion, and as the two elves parted, the golden warrior came forward.

'I think you three may find a bath might in order. All three of you are a mess and I doubt Erestor will want you to be walking around the halls as you are" he said, still smiling.

Looking down, Legolas had to agree that he did look travel worn, and the twins looked no better. Elladan had a large mud stain running down his side and was covered in dirt. Elrohir's face was coated in sweat.

After a brief moment in which they all looked from one to another, Elrohir suddenly broke into a run. "Race you to the baths" he yelled, before he turned and was startled to find that his brother was sprinting just behind him. Legolas gave Glorfindel, whose eyes were sparkling in amusement, a quick bow, before he dashed after the brothers, his laughter seeming to follow him along.

Glorfindel watched the three young elves race each other until they were lost from sight among the trees. Then he walked slowly over to where the twins had been sparring and bent down to pick up the two swords which lay discarded upon the grass. He knew that he probably should have told the twins off from their treatment of their weapons, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do so. Their excitement upon seeing their friend had made them seem so much younger and innocent than they already were.

It gladdened his heart to see Elrohir recovering so swiftly. After months of frustration and pain the youngest twin had finally come to terms with his injuries and could see that his future was still his to choose. Elladan, he could see was taking a bit longer to overcome the emotions the incident had caused. He had always been protective of his brother, but lately it was showing up more frequently and beginning to cause trouble among the pair. Elrohir was getting sick of Elladan always trying to help him, while Elladan was constantly on the lookout even the slightest of thing that may cause his brother harm. Glorfindel hoped that now that Legolas was here, he might provide a barrier between the two of them. Helping Elladan with his overprotectiveness and Elrohir with his frustration.

Thinking of overprotectiveness and friends, his thoughts drifted to another that may need help in that area. Elrond had been adamant that the twins should not leave Imladris again for the next few years, his thoughts only on protecting them from further harm. Glorfindel knew, however, that the incident would not have had any effort on the twin's role as warriors. They would want to return to the settlements of the Northern Rangers, maybe not right away, but a least within the next year. Elrond would have to realise, just as Elladan would for his brother, that he could not protect them forever. They had their own life to live, their own choices, but one thing they could all count on was that the twins would be together, no matter what should happen in the future.

As Glorfindel made his way back along the path which lead up to the halls, he paused for the moment and looked out over the valley, allowing the wind to tangle his golden locks. From within the wind, he heard the sound of laughter and happiness, and in his heart he knew that hope had once again returned to Imladris.

_Fin_

**_Thanks everyone for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed my story. If you have, I would love if you could leave a review! It would also help motivate me to start on my next story. Thanks again. _**

**_thequickbrownfox_**


End file.
